Kehidupan
by amka
Summary: Selama tujuh belas tahun bertetangga dan TK sampai SMA bersekolah bersama ternyata tidak membuat kedua anak muda itu untuk setidaknya gencatan senjata dan berdamai. Dan kelihatannya setiap hari mereka akan semakin berperang yang membuat para orang tua dan kerabat dekat mereka angkat tangan untuk setidaknya membuat mereka tidak bertengkar satu hari saja. FTV style (?). Fem!Kagami.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Fem!Kagami

.

.

.

Keluarga Kagami yang baru dianugrahi putri pertama mereka yang baru berumur 29 hari buru-buru bergegas untuk menengok tetangga mereka yang juga baru mendapat anugrah seorang putra. Nyonya Kagami yang menggendong putrinya memimpin di depan dengan diikuti suaminya yang membawa hantaran untuk keluarga bahagia di samping rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah dengan cat biru mendominasi dindin mereka, Tuan Kagami memencet tombol bel untuk memberitahu pemilik rumah kalau ada yang bertamu. Tak lama, pintu dibuka oleh pria tinggi dengan kulit cokelat pemilik rumah.

"Selamat sore Aomine- _san_ ," Nyonya Kagami menyapa. "Aku dengar kalian baru pulang dari rumah sakit?"

Tuan Aomine tersenyum sumringah mendengar pertanyaan tetangganya itu. "Ya, silakan masuk,"

Keluarga Kagami langsung mengikuti ajakan Tuan Aomine setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan permisi. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu mereka menemukan wanita cantik dengan rambut biru gelap menggendong bayi yang juga mempunyai sejumput rambut biru seperti ibunya dan kulit cokelat seperti bapaknya.

"Aww _he's cute_ ," Nyonya Kagami yang sebelumnya warga negara Amerika Serikat sebelum menikah dengan Tuan Kagami berseru melihat bayi baru lahir itu.

"Siapa namanya?" Tuan Kagami bertanya sambil menyerahkan hantaran yang dibawanya ke Tuan Aomine.

"Daiki," Nyonya Aomine memberitahu sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Daiki, kenalan sama Taiga…" Nyonya Kagami mencondongkan bayinya supaya lebih dekat dengan bayi tetangganya itu.

"Ah… mungkin kita bisa menjadi besan nanti Kagami- _san_ ," Nyonya Aomine berkata.

"Ah aku setuju Aomine- _san_ ," jawab Nyonya Kagami.

Tanpa disangka dan diduga dua bayi yang sedang dibicarakan menangis seperti mereka tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya.

"Ah kelihatannya mereka tidak setuju…"

.

.

.

"Daiki- _kun_ kenapa tidak ikut bermain bersama?" guru taman kanak-kanak ramah itu bertanya ke Aomine Daiki yang mojok dan bermain mobil-mobilan sendiri.

"Tidak mau," Aomine menjawab tanpa memandang gurunya.

"Kenapa? Daiki- _kun_ bisa bermain sama Taiga- _chan_ dan Satsuki- _chan_ disana," gurunya menunjuk dua anak dengan masing-masing rambut merah dan merah muda yang sedang bermain masak-masakan.

Aomine memandang kedua teman sekelasnya sebelum kembali memandang mobil-mobilannya. Bu guru tersenyum sebelum mengacak rambut biru Aomine dan menghampiri dua muridnya.

"Nah sekarang Daiki- _kun_ bisa bermain bersama…" Aomine kaget ketika tiba-tiba gurunya datang lagi dan membawa dua anak yang membawa peralatan makan dari plastik. "Bersenang-senang kalian…" bu guru kemudian menepuk kepala Aomine secara ringan dan meninggalkan ketiga anak itu untuk bermain.

"Hei kau bisa menjadi ayahnya. Satsuki- _chan_ akan menjadi anaknya," tetangga sampingnya rumahnya, Kagami Taiga berkata ke Aomine.

"Nggak mau," Aomine menjawab acuh.

"Kenapa, bu guru sudah menyuruh untuk bermain bersama,"

Aomine hanya membuang muka.

"Hei aku akan bilang ke bu guru kalau kau tidak mau," kata Kagami lagi.

"Tukang ngadu," Aomine membalas.

Kagami memelototkan matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau bermain bersama?"

"Malas." jawab Aomine.

Kagami akan maju tapi ditahan oleh yang berambut merah muda, Momoi Satsuki.

"Tenang dulu Tai- _chan_. Dai- _chan_ ayo bermain bersama," Momoi mencoba membujuk.

"Main aja sendiri," Aomine masih tidak peduli.

" _Sensei_!" Kagami berteriak yang membuat Aomine bangun dan menghampiri Kagami.

"Hei mau apa kau?" Aomine bertanya dan menghampiri Kagami.

"Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu!" jawab Kagami.

"Aku juga tidak mau bermain denganmu!" Aomine melemparkan mobil-mobilannya ke Kagami. Kagami yang mendapat lemparan segera mencubit pipi _chubby_ Aomine yang membuat Aomine kesakitan dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Kagami.

" _Sensei_ , Tai- _chan_ dan Dai- _chan_ bertengkar!" Momoi berteriak untuk melerai kedua temannya.

.

.

.

"Aho!" Aomine yang sedang damai menikmati makan siangnya tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba suara teriakan memenuhi kupingnya. Aomine menengok dan melihat cewek seumurannya dengan rambut merah gelap panjang yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan memandang Aomine dengan galak. Aomine hanya mendecih dan kembali makan.

"Lu pikir bekal siapa yang lu makan?" Kagami bertanya galak.

"Punya lu." jawab Aomine enteng.

Kagami kemudian melemparkan kotak bekal Aomine yang sebenarnya, yang isinya tidak sebintang lima bekal Kagami tepat ke arah kepala Aomine yang membuatnya mengaduh tapi tetap lanjut makan. Ternyata bekal Aomine juga sudah kosong, yang Aomine yakini cewek macan ini sudah memakannya. Meskipun begitu, dia masih tidak puas dan masih ingin memakan bekalnya sendiri. Aomine mengurut dada di dalam hati.

"Ya udah tau punya gue ngapain lu makan?" Kagami mencak-mencak.

"Bagi kek, pelit lu."

Urat kekesalan semakin jelas di kening Kagami. "Lu langsung ngambil Aho!" Kagami kemudian secara kasar mengambil alih kotak bekalnya yang tinggal setengah dan langsung memasukkan isinya ke mulutnya.

"Oi Baka, jangan makan semuanya…!" Aomine mencoba mencegah Kagami untuk memakan semuanya sekaligus tapi mendapat tendangan sebagai gantinya. "Aduh, dasar cewek macan," gumamnya.

"Nih makan!" tanpa melihat, Kagami menjejalkan sumpitnya yang secara ajaib tepat masuk ke lubang hidung Aomine.

"Kampret!" Aomine misuh-misuh dan melepaskan sumpit yang sudah dengan tidak berperasaan memasuki hidungnya.

"Buahahaha sumpitnya—uhuk—blearghh!" dengan sangat tidak terhormat, Kagami tersedak nasi di mulutnya dan terbatuk secara dahsyat, yang membuat Aomine gantian menertawakannya.

"Ih jijik banget lu Baka," kata Aomine melemparkan sumpitnya ke Kagami ketika dia melihat Kagami yang secara rakus minun dari botol dan ada air yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Salah siapa emangnya!" bentak Kagami dan memencet-mencet hidungnya yang rasanya seperti terbakar.

"Lu." Aomine berkata pendek dan berbaring kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Selama tujuh belas tahun bertetangga dan TK sampai SMA bersekolah bersama ternyata tidak membuat kedua anak muda itu untuk setidaknya gencatan senjata dan berdamai. Dan kelihatannya setiap hari mereka akan semakin berperang yang membuat para orang tua dan kerabat dekat mereka angkat tangan untuk setidaknya membuat mereka tidak bertengkar satu hari saja.

Kagami menghela napas dan duduk di sebelah Aomine.

"Jadi lu tetep ikut pendaftaran anggota OSIS?" Aomine bertanya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Iyalah, formulirnya udah gue kasiin ke OSIS," jawab Kagami.

"Gue nggak percaya lu mau jadi anggota cuman karena ketua barunya Midorima," Aomine mendengus.

"Masalah buat lu, jones diem aja." Kagami membalas dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Sekarang gue jones, yang penting kemaren gue masih punya cewek. Emang lu dari lahir gak pernah pacaran,"

Aomine mendapat geblakan dari Kagami. "Mending gue, emang lu putus kenapa? Untung lu cuma di gampar gak dilaporin ke polisi."

Kemarin setelah pulang dari kencannya, Aomine langsung cerita ke Kagami kalau dia habis putus. Saat ulang tahun pacarnya Aomine, Aomine membelikannya hadiah dan pacarnya yang sangat senang bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk Aomine. Aomine tanpa malu langsung bilang kalau dia ingin memegang dada ceweknya dan detik saat itu juga, Aomine kembali menjadi jones. Kagami yang mendengar cerita dari Aomine tertawa ngakak dengan durasi waktu yang lama.

"Tsk," kata Aomine dengan pipi yang memerah mengingat kebodohan dirinya kemarin. "Ya elu suka sama ketua OSIS cuma karena lu lihat dia gendong kucing. Emang nggak ada alesan yang lebih bodoh? Gue juga bisa kalau cuma gendong kucing,"

"Kalau lu yang gendong kucing malah serem jadinya."

 _Flashback pertama kali Kagami doki-doki sama Midorima._

"Ah sial bentar lagi masuk," Kagami berlari menuju kelasnya ketika jam tangannya menunjukkan kurang lima menit lagi istirahat akan selesai. Mana kelasnya jauh lagi, Kagami tidak yakin kalau dia bisa sampai tepat waktu. Ini semua gara si Ahomine yang meninggalkan buku PR Kagami di atap sekolah saat makan siang tadi. Dan tentu saja dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan menyuruh Kagami untuk mengambil sendiri bukunya jika dia butuh.

Kagami menghentikan larinya ketika dia mendengar suara di dekatnya. Setelah dia celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara, Kagami mendongak dan melihat anak kucing yang kelihatannya sedang tersangkut di atas pohon.

"Awww…" kata Kagami. Mungkin karena jiwa macan di dalam dirinya, dia selalu tidak kuat jika dihadapkan dengan segala jenis kucing.

"Ah udah telat juga sih," Kagami akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon dan menolong kucing unyu yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Karena semua siswa sudah memasuki kelas, Kagami tidak khawatir kalau ada para mesum yang mencoba mengintip celana dalamnya.

"Oi,"

"Geh—" Kagami kaget ternyata masih ada makhluk yang belum masuk kelas. Kagami menengok ke bawah dan mendapati cowok dengan rambut hijau dan berkacamata memicingkan matanya menatap Kagami.

"Ngapain kamu?" Midorima Shintarou, sang wakil ketua OSIS bertanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Nih kucingnya," kata Kagami menunjuk ke atas.

"Itu kucingmu?" Midorima kembali bertanya.

"Bukan, nggak tau punya siapa," jawab Kagami.

Midorima menatap kucing itu dan Kagami secara bergantian. Kemudian dia kembali membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Turun."

"Apaan sih, gue mau ngambil kucingnya," kata Kagami.

"Turun. Biar aku yang mengambilnya. Emang kamu bisa manjat pakai rok?" Midorima berkata dan memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

Kagami yang sadar kalau mungkin Midorima bisa melihat celana dalamnya, cepat-cepat turun dengan wajah memerah. Setelah dia di bawah, Midorima memberinya boneka macan kecil.

"Bawain bentar jangan sampai hilang," katanya.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Kagami mengamati boneka ditangannya.

"Benda keberuntungan," Midorima menjawab singkat dan langsung memanjat pohon.

"Hati-hati," pesan Kagami mendongak melihat Midorima dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi bisa dengan cepat mencapai pohon yang memang tidak begitu tinggi itu.

Kagami melihat Midorima mengambil anak kucing itu dan mengelusnya yang membuat Kagami tersentak. Midorima kelihatan _gentle_ sekali nangkring diatas pohon sambil gendong kucing. Seperti pangeran. Kagami bisa dengan jelas membayangkan Midorima yang menggunakan setelan jas putih dan menjemputnya menggunakan mobil. Karena sekarang sudah modern maka kuda sudah kuno dan pasti akan menimbulkan polusi bau. Mobil juga menimbulkan polusi sih tapi Kagami lebih suka naik mobil karena adem dan rambutnya tetap rapi tidak terkena angin.

Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pikiran Midorima adalah _prince charming_ nya. Selama ini Kagami hanya menganggap Midorima adalah anak teladan yang berangkat dan pulang tepat waktu. Plus dia adalah bawahannya si iblis Akashi yang pernah mengguntingnya ketika Kagami sedang bertandang ke rumah Aomine yang kebetulan se klub basket dengan Akashi. Kagami waktu itu sedang ada perlu dengan si Aho dan memaksanya untuk ikut ke rumahnya tapi dilarang Akashi karena mereka, Generasi Keajaiban (Bleh, Kagami lebih suka menyebut mereka Pelangi Ciptaan Tuhan) sedang rapat. Kagami yang tetap memaksa, berhenti menarik Aomine ketika Akashi menusuk pipi Kagami dengan gunting. Mulai dari itu Kagami segera _hunting_ dukun untuk nyantet Akashi.

Dengan muka memerah, Kagami kembali mendongak melihat keadaan Midorima dan kaget ketika Midorima goyang-goyang diatas.

"Oi kenapa lu?" Kagami bertanya dan meneliti dahan sebagai bahan pijakan Midorima sebentar lagi akan patah. Kagami membulatkan matanya.

"Oi Midorima, gue akan nangkep lu kesini." Kagami sudah merentangkan tangannya untuk bersiap menangkap Midorima kalau dia jatuh.

"Bodoh!" kata Midorima dan kemudian jatuh di semak-semak.

"Midorima!" Kagami langsung menghampiri Midorima yang masih mendekap kucing dan wajahnya kelihatan kesakitan. "Lu nggak apa-apa?"

"Nih kucingnya," Midorima menyerahkan kucingnya ke Kagami.

"Ah terima kasih," kata Kagami menerima kucing putih itu dari Midorima. "Kenapa lu ngehindar, gue kan udah siap nangkep lu," Kagami berkata setelah membebaskan kucingnya.

"Bodoh, kamu kan cewek," kata Midorima yang membuat Kagami bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Emangnya kamu kuat buat nagkep?" Midorima memijit-mijit kakinya.

"Hah? Lu pikir gue—"

"Sudahlah," sela Midorima. Dia berdiri dengan susah payah. "Cepat kamu kembali ke kelas,"

"Hei, sini gue bantu," Kagami dengan cepat langsung mengalungkan lengan Midorima di lehernya dan dia menahan beban Midorima.

"O-Oi…"

"Diam, lu butuh ke UKS sekarang." Kagami dengan ngeyel tetap membawa Midorima ke ruang UKS tanpa menghiraukan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

 _Flashback end_

"Cemen banget lu setahun suka tapi baru sekarang ngambil _ekshion_ ,"

Kagami mengernyit mendengar engrish Aomine. "Lu pikir selama setahun gue cuman duduk diem? Gue bikin rencana dan rencana itu butuh setahun agar matang dan siap digunakan," jawab Kagami.

"Sok banget lu," ejek Aomine.

Dan sebelum Kagami sempat membalas, bel berakhirnya istirahat sudah berbunyi yang membuatnya harus kembali ke kelas bersama Aomine untuk mendapat pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Hai hai, ini ada lagi MidoKa ahahahaha. Tolong di review ya soalnya ini masih pengenalan...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo, Fem!Kagami, OC(s)

.

.

.

"Daiki bawain bekal gue, ntar gue susul," Kagami berkata sambil meletakkan bekalnya ke meja Aomine.

"Mau kemana lu?" tanya Aomine sambil membuka kotak bekal Kagami.

Kagami menggeplak kepala Aomine. "Jangan dimakan! Gue mau ke ruang OSIS buat liat pengumuman siapa yang diterima jadi anggota," Kagami kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Aomine.

Aomine kemudian dengan berat membawa dua kotak makan siang ke atap sekolah tempat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka. Setelah sampai, Aomine duduk di tempat teduh untuk segera menikmati makan siangnya. Tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Kagami, Aomine membuka kotak bekal Kagami yang lebih besar dan lebih banyak isinya dari punyanya. Aomine sudah memakan tiga buah sosis berbentuk bunga ketika tiba-tiba aura gelap mengerubunginya.

"Taiga?" Aomine menanyai Kagami yang berjalan dengan pundak merosot dan sangat pelan seperti _zombie_ di film-film horor. Kagami yang sudah mendekati Aomine kemudian mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Aomine.

"Napa lu?" Aomine mencoba bertanya ke Kagami yang memadang Aomine dengan pandangan mata kosong. Aomine bahkan bisa melihat jiwa Kagami keluar dari mulutnya.

"Heh—!" Aomine segera menjejalkan sosis di sumpitnya untuk mencegah jiwa Kagami keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Napa lu? Oi!" Aomine mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kagami untuk menyadarkan cewek yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu.

"Nama gue nggak ada," Kagami akhirnya menjawab pelan yang membuat Aomine mendekatkan kepalanya agar mendengar Kagami lebih jelas.

"Apaan?"

"Nama gue nggak ada," Kagami mengulangi masih dengan setengah jiwa.

Aomine mengangguk-angguk. "Yah lu belum beruntung, coba lagi tahun depan," Aomine dengan entengnya memberi saran. Aomine kemudian akan kembali makan siang sebelum macan betina menerjangnya yang membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang dan menjatuhkan bekalnya dengan Kagami mencekik lehernya.

"Hah tahun depan? Tahun depan lu bilang? Ini kesempatan terakhir gue buat deketin Midorima dan lu bilang buat coba lagi tahun depan?" Kagami berteriak tepat di depan muka Aomine.

"Sakit Baka, lepasin…" Aomine mencoba melepaskan tangan Kagami di lehernya.

"Tahun depan kita udah kelas tiga, udah nggak ada waktu buat main-main dan pasti akan sibuk ujian-ujian, lu pikir tahun depan masih bisa?!" Kagami tidak menghiraukan permohonan Aomine untuk berhenti mencekiknya.

"Oke oke gue minta maaf! Lepasin gue, gue mau mati…" Aomine bisa merasakan nyawanya mengucapkan selamat jalan satu persatu.

Kagami akhirnya melepaskan Aomine dan mojok dengan memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk. Aomine kemudian mengawasi teman sejak bayinya itu dan menyumpit nugget ayam. "Oooi Baka, makan yuk…" Aomine mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut Kagami. Kagami melirik Aomine sebelum membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Aomine.

"Kampret ada pasirnya!" Kagami cepat-cepat meminum air di botolnya.

"Tadi waktu lu nyekik gue isinya jatoh," Kagami membelalakkan matanya ke Aomine. "Jadi daripada buang-buang makanan gue suapin ke lu aja. Lu kan belum makan siang," dan Aomine KO setelah Kagami menonjoknya.

.

Kagami pulang sendirian dengan langkah gontai. Biasanya dia pulang bareng Aomine tapi yang bersangkutan tertangkap oleh Momoi makanya dia dipaksa untuk latihan basket. Kagami menghela napas. Padahal dia sudah menantikan saat-saat menjadi salah satu anggota OSIS, bukan karena dia cinta sekolah dan ingin membuat sekolahnya menjadi lebih baik atau omong kosong yang lainnya tapi karena dia akhirnya bisa bekerja sama dengan Midorima paling tidak seminggu sekali kalau ada rapat OSIS. Selama masa sekolahnya dia tidak pernah sekelas dengan Midorima sekalipun. Malah sialnya, mulai dari TK, SD, SMP (kecuali kelas delapan) sampai SMA sekarang dia selalu sekelas dengan Aomine. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya tapi dia malah tidak masuk menjadi anggota yang akan bekerja dibawah Midorima.

Kagami melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Orang tuanya sedang tidak di rumah sekarang berarti nanti dia akan ikut makan malam di rumah Aomine. Ketika Kagami akan mengambil _smartphone_ nya dan menanyakan mamanya kapan mereka akan pulang, ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Kagami menoleh dan melihat Midorima berlari ke arahnya. Dia sudah mengenakan seragam basketnya dengan peluh yang bercucuran.

"Kagami," Midorima tiba di depan Kagami dan mengambil napas sebentar.

"Hai," kata Kagami mencoba mencari tahu apa yang Midorima inginkan.

"Aku dengar ibumu orang Amerika?"

Kagami mengerutkan kening, apa yang diinginkan Midorima dengan tanya soal ibunya?

"Kenapa?" Kagami bertanya heran.

"Kamu bisa bahasa Inggris?"

"Maksudmu dalam pelajaran?" Kagami memastikan, meskipun dia lancar berbicara karena mamanya sudah mengajarinya sejak dia kecil, kalau dalam pelajaran dia masih mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata.

"Tidak perlu dalam pelajaran tapi kamu lancar berbahasa Inggris kan?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kita ternyata masih kekurangan anggota jadi kamu diterima menjadi anggota OSIS. Kamu bisa membantu di seksi bahasa Inggris nanti," Midorima menjelaskan dan memperbaiki kacamatanya.

Kagami menarik napas kaget. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," Midorima mengangguk.

"Oh makasih makasih makasih," seru Kagami dengan gembira dan tanpa berpikir dia maju dan memeluk Midorima. Kagami baru sadar perbuatannya ketika orang di pelukannya menjadi kaku. Kagami mendongak dan melihat Midorima mukanya memerah dan menunduk melihat Kagami. Kagami kemudian cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan membuang mukanya yang terasa panas.

"Ehem jadi…" Kagami mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi besok adalah rapat rutin pertama OSIS, jangan lupa untuk datang," kata Midorima cepat. "Oke aku harus pergi."

"Oke aku akan datang besok!" teriak Kagami ke punggung Midorima yang menjauh. Kagami kembali mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya kali ini untuk memberitahu Aomine kalau dia berhasil menjadi anggota.

.

.

.

"Baka ayo pulang sebelum Satsuki nemuin gue," Aomine berkata sambil mencangklong tasnya.

"Oh lu pulang aja dulu, gue ada rapat," jawab Kagami.

Aomine memincingkan matanya ke Kagami yang berbunga-bunga. Kemarin semalam suntuk Kagami tidak mau diam soal dia yang diterima menjadi anggota OSIS dan Midorima sendiri yang memberitahunya. Aomine sampai harus menyeret Kagami untuk pulang agar akhirnya dia bisa mendapat ketenangan.

"Ciee jadi anggota OSIS," Aomine mencie-ciekan Kagami.

"Berisik!" Kagami kemudian segera bergegas menuju ruang OSIS.

"Haaah gue harus pulang sendiri," gumam Aomine dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk pulang.

.

"…jadi aku harap kita semua bisa bekerja bersama dan saling membantu. Tidak ada ketua atau wakil ketua atau anggota disini, kita semua adalah teman yang sedang belajar bersama. Mohon kerja samanya." Midorima membungkuk setelah selesai melakukan pidatonya sebagai ketua dan untuk membuka rapat kali ini.

"Mohon kerja samanya!" semua anggota membalas membungkuk dan Kagami berseru paling keras diantara yang lain yang membuat anak disebelahnya memandangnya aneh.

"Baik, sebelum rapat dimulai mari berdoa agar rapat kali ini berjalan lancar, berdoa dimulai," Semua orang menundukkan kepala untuk memulai berdoa. "Berdoa selesai, sekarang kita akan rapat mengenai ulang tahun sekolah yang akan sebentar lagi dilaksanakan…"

Kagami hanya tersenyum-senyum selama rapat dilaksanakan. Dia tidak menyangka akhirnya dia bisa seruangan dengan _crush_ nya dalam waktu yang lama, Kagami tidak henti-hentinya berterima kasih kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Penyanyang. Di dalam seksi bahasa Inggris ini Kagami bersama satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan kelas dua dan satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan adik kelasnya. Kagami belum terlalu kenal dengan mereka tapi terserahlah yang penting dia bisa bertemu Midorima seminggu sekali selama rapat rutin.

"Jadi karena acaranya akan diadakan dua minggu lagi kita bisa mempersiapkan ide-ide untuk mengisi acara," Kagami mendengar suara Midorima memberikan intruksi. "Kalian semua bisa menyumbang ide padaku atau Yamanaka- _san_."

Kagami melihat orang yang ditunjuk Midorima, Yamanaka- _san_ adalah wakil ketua. Kagami belum terlalu tahu tentang dia tapi Kagami yakin kalau dia adalah orang pintar. Mungkin dia sama Midorima bisa berdiskusi tentang pelajaran kalau tidak sedang rapat dan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak.

' _Oh tidak_ ,' Kagami berkata dalam hati, dia bisa punya saingan disini. Kagami kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif sekarang.

"Nanti aku yang akan membeli perlengkapan untuk acaranya, tapi aku mungkin akan memerlukan bantuan. Siapa yang mau—"

"Aku!" Kagami dengan kecepatan cahaya mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajukan diri sebelum Midorima bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Midorima memandangnya heran dari seberang begitu pula dengan anggota-anggota yang lain. Kagami bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah tapi dia tetap mengangkat tangannya.

"Oke Kagami, kamu akan membantuku untuk membeli perlengkapan," putus Midorima. Kagami mengangguk dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Oke semuanya mengerti? Ada pertanyaan?" Midorima memandangi seluruh ruangan dan ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang bertanya Midorima menutup rapat. "Terima kasih sudah datang untuk rapat kali ini, sebelum kita menutup rapat mari berdoa dahulu, berdoa dimulai…"

Ketika berdoa selesai dan semuanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kagami yang sedang mengambil tasnya dihampiri oleh Midorima.

"Hei,"

"Midorima? Ada apa?" Kagami bertanya, mendongak untuk menatap Midorima. Midorima ternyata sangat tinggi, mungkin bahkan lebih tinggi sedikit dari Aomine. Kagami yang 180 cm dan sudah paling tinggi dari cewek-cewek yang lain masih harus mendongak jika ingin melihat wajah Midorima.

"Kamu ada LINE? Nanti biar gampang kalau ada butuh," kata Midorima mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya.

"Oh ya," Kagami mengeluarkan smartphonenya dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"Apa ID Line nya?" Midorima sudah mulai mengetik di _smartphone_ nya.

"Um kagamitaiga, tanpa huruf kapital dan spasi," Kagami kemudian berkeringat dingin ketika dia mengingat _profile photo_ nya adalah Aomine yang sedang tidur ngiler. Dia menggunakan itu untuk membalas Aomine yang menggunakan fotonya waktu masih TK dan ingusan beberapa hari yang lalu dan lupa untuk menggantinya. Kagami akan segera mengganti ketika tiba-tiba Midorima berkata lagi.

"Oke sudah aku _add_ ,"

"Oke, aku _accept_ …." ternyata ketika Kagami mengaktifkan _smartphone_ , dia mendapat notifikasi kalau baterainya _low_ dan harus di _charge_. Pasti ini gara-gara si Ahomine, tadi dia menggunakan _smartphone_ Kagami untuk main game. Kagami memastikan Aomine tidak punya nyawa lagi kalau dia pulang nanti.

"Oh maaf hapeku _lowbat_ , nanti kalau pulang pasti langsung aku _accept_ ," Kagami berkata sedikit cemas.

"Oh ya nggak apa-apa," Midorima menjawab. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Oke hati-hati," Kagami melambai sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah Aomine langsung menuju ke rumah Kagami. Tadi waktu si Baka tidak masuk, rasanya kelas menjadi sepi karena tidak ada yang teriak-teriak dan nyembur-nyembur di depan mukanya. Aomine tidak menyangka Kagami bisa sakit juga, cewek yang sering mengajaknya hujan-hujan dulu waktu mereka kecil. Aomine sampai di depan rumah tetangganya dan memencet bel. Tak lama kemudian wanita dengan rambut merah yang mirip Kagami membukakan pintu dan tersenyum ke Aomine.

"Ah Daiki- _kun_ , mau menjenguk Taiga?" ibunya Kagami langsung menyuruh Aomine masuk.

"Iya, bagaimana keadaannya?" Aomine bertanya setelah membuka sepatunya.

"Panasnya sudah turun dibanding tadi pagi, langsung saja ke kamarnya Daiki- _kun_ ," Aomine mengangguk tapi sebelum dia akan menuju kamar Kagami, ibunya menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum manis. "Jangan lupa pintunya dibuka…"

"O-oke," Aomine kembali mengangguk. Meskipun Aomine sudah biasa keluar masuk kamar Kagami, tapi orang tuanya selalu menyuruh untuk membuka pintunya agar mereka tidak melakukan yang anu-anu dibalik pintu yang tertutup. Ya kali Aomine mau melakukan yang anu-anu sama Kagami.

Aomine mengetuk pintu sekali dan memasuki kamar Kagami. "Baka, gue masuk nih…" gumamnya meskipun dia yakin kalau Kagami pasti sedang tidur.

Dan benar saja, dia bisa melihat Kagami tidur dengan selimut menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan pipinya yang memerah karena demam. Rambut panjang Kagami yang biasanya selalu dikuncir menjadi tergerai di sekeliling bantal yang ditidurinya. Aomine meletakkan tasnya di sudut dekat meja belajar Kagami dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Setelah mendekati ranjang Kagami, Aomine membungkuk dan meletakkan keningnya di kening Kagami untuk mengetahui suhu tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, mata Kagami terbuka dan Aomine bisa langsung melihat kedua bola mata merah Kagami.

"Daiki?" bahkan suara Kagami yang biasanya keras, sekarang menjadi lemah.

"Ternyata orang bodoh bisa sakit juga," komentar Aomine masih menempelkan keningnya.

"Jangan buat gue bangun dan nendang lu pulang," kata Kagami sebelum batuk-batuk yang membuat Aomine segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kagami.

"Sori sori…" kata Aomine kemudian duduk di bawah lantai di samping ranjang yang Kagami tiduri.

"Lu belum pulang ke rumah?"

Aomine mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dekat muka Kagami. "Belum. Abis pulang langsung kesini,"

"Kangen kan lu sama gue?" Kagami mencoba tersenyum sombong tapi terhalang oleh batuknya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Lu kali yang kangen sama gue dan pingin cepet-cepet masuk agar bisa ketemu gue lagi," balas Aomine.

Kagami mengeluarkan suara muntah palsu. "Ngapain gue pingin ketemu lu kalo tiap hari udah liat wajah lu yang tidak sedap dipandang,"

"Bilang aja kalo gue ganteng," Aomine berkata narsis.

"Iya diliat dari belakang," kata Kagami.

Aomine mendecih. "Tadi Midorima nyariin lu,"

Kagami yang mendengar nama Midorima tiba-tiba langsung bangun dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kenapa kenapa?"

Aomine memandang Kagami heran. "Langsung sembuh lu denger Midorima,"

"Berisik! Kenapa dia nyariin gue?"

"Katanya ada rapat mendadak sepulang sekolah jadi dia nyariin lu buat diajak rapat,"

"Oh..." Kagami kemudian kembali berbaring. "Kirain..."

Aomine memandang muka Kagami yang agak kecewa. "Lu udah minum obat belum?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Udah." Kagami menjawab pelan.

"Ya udah istirahat sana, biar besok masuk dan bekal lu gue makan lagi," seringai Aomine.

"Kampret lu." tapi Kagami tetap memejamkan matanya dan menuruti perintah Aomine untuk istirahat.

Aomine duduk sebentar menunggui sampai Kagami benar-benar tertidur sebelum mengambil tasnya dan keluar untuk pulang.

"Cepet sembuh Baka." katanya sebelum keluar dan mengelus rambut merah Kagami.

"Daiki- _kun_ sudah mau pulang?" Aomine dihadang oleh ibunya Kagami ketika dia sampai di ruang tamu.

"Iya, Taiga lagi tidur," jawab Aomine.

"Maaf tapi bisakah kau menjaga Taiga sebentar lagi, aku harus beli sesuatu. Sebentar saja _please_ …" ibunya Kagami menangkupkan tangannya memohon.

"Baiklah." Aomine tinggal tidur disini daripada di rumah.

"Terima kasih, Daiki- _kun_ mau makan malam apa nanti? Aku akan memasakkan spesial untukmu,"

"Umm terserah deh," jawab Aomine.

"Oke, _bye-bye_ …"

Aomine pun kembali masuk ke kamar Kagami dan menggelar _futon_ disamping tempat tidur Kagami untuknya tidur.

.

.

.

"Ada yang jatoh," Kagami mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh dari loker Aomine ketika mereka baru berangkat sekolah besama. "Eh surat cinta… lu dapet surat cinta nih,"

Aomine menerima surat dengan amplop warna merah muda dari Kagami dan segera membukanya.

"Dari siapa?" Kagami ikut melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat surat di tangan Aomine.

"Kobayashi Yuuko?" jawab Aomine. "Lu tau siapa dia?"

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ikut membaca surat cinta Aomine. "Whoa dia ngajak lu ketemuan."

"Lu ikut ya ntar," Aomine menatap Kagami.

"Hah, ngapain gue ikut? Lu mau gue jadi obat nyamuk?"

"Obat nyamuk, semprotan nyamuk terserah lu. Yang penting lu ikut ya?" Aomine berjalan mengikuti Kagami yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju kelas.

"Nggak."

"Ayolah Taiga, ntar gue traktir Maji kalo pulang," Aomine mencoba membujuk.

"Nggak." Kagami mencoba melepaskan Aomine yang sudah mulai menggelayuti lengannya.

"Um… kalo gitu gue kerjain PR lu selama seminggu,"

"Lu mau bikin nilai gue tambah jeblok lagi?"

"Taiga…"

"Kagami- _senpai_!"

Mereka berdua berhenti dan menengok melihat siapa yang memangil Kagami.

"Suzuki?" Kagami mengamati adik kelasnya dan salah satu anggota di seksi bahasa Inggris OSIS, cowok enerjetik dengan rambut pirang cerah.

" _Senpai_ udah dapat bagian tugas buat acara ulang tahun?" tanya Suzuki.

"Udah, nggak ada perubahan kan?"

"Nggak, kemarin—"

"Eh lu Minggu ada acara nggak?" Aomine secara tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Suzuki.

"Hah?" Suzuki gantian memandang Aomine.

"Minggu ada acara nggak? Kalo nggak ada temenin Taiga keluar,"

"Aho—!"

"Oh ya aku nggak ada acara," Suzuki menjawab dengan semangat. "Kagami- _senpai_ mau kemana?"

"Nggak kemana—"

"Green Garden, lu tahu kan? Ntar lu langsung kesana aja sekitar jam 9." Aomine menjawab.

"Oh oke."

Kagami akan membantah tapi bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi dan Suzuki pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"AHOMINE!"

Aomine tanpa basa-basi segera berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum mendapat terkaman dari macan yang sedang mengamuk.

.

"Balikin! Balikin! Balikin! Balikin! Balikin!" Kagami sedang berada di tengah-tengah nggebukin Aomine menggunakan tutup kotak makan siang buat mengembalikan sumpitnya ketika ada seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Aomine- _kun_?"

Mereka berdua menghentikan perang mereka untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Aomine. Cewek ini berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai dengan hiasan pita merah muda di kepalanya. Dia juga mempunyai kaki jenjang dengan kaos kaki selutut.

' _Tipenya Aho banget nih_ ,' kata Kagami di dalam hati ketika melihat dada si cewek.

"Ya?" Aomine membalas masih sambil memakan bekalnya Kagami.

"Eh itu… a-aku yang mengirimu surat tapi pagi," mulainya. "K-Kamu sudah membacanya?"

"Oh udah." Lagi-lagi Aomine menjawab sambil lalu. Kagami ingin menggeplak Aomine karena tidak peka.

"Jadi kamu mau berkencan denganku Minggu nanti?"

"Ya, ketemuan di Green Garden kan? Gue langsung tunggu disitu ntar,"

"Oke, terima kasih." cewek itu membungkuk dan melirik Kagami yang duduk di sebelah Aomine sebelum berlari pergi yang ternyata sudah ditunggu teman-temannya yang lain.

"Gue kayak pernah liat dia," kata Aomine memandangi kepergian Kobayashi Yuuko.

Kagami berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian mengingat sesuatu. "Iyalah dia kan kapten tim cheerleader. Gue bakal heran kalo lu nggak pernah liat dia,"

"Ya gue kan cuman murid biasa bukan murid hits jadi nggak tau anak-anak populer,"

Kagami memutar bola mata mendengar jawaban Aomine. "Tim cheerleader kan juga latihan kalo tim basket latihan. Makanya jarang sering bolos,"

"Meskipun sering bolos tapi tetep _the only one_ —"

Kagami keburu menutup mulut Aomine dengan onigiri sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

"Taiga, _you wanna come with me to mall_?" ibunya melongokkan kepalanya ke kamar Kagami ketika dia sedang bersiap untuk menjadi obat nyamuk si Aho. Untung masih ada Suzuki yang bisa diajak pergi kalau Aomine sedang kencan bareng ceweknya.

" _No sorry_ Mam _, I already have plan with_ Daiki," tolak Kagami.

" _Oh okay then,_ " ibunya menghampiri Kagami. " _Are you guys on a date?_ "

" _What? No!_ " Kagami menjawab cepat. " _I only accompany him to_ Green Garden _and then we part ways_."

" _Why?_ "

" _You don't need to know_ ," jawab Kagami kemudian keluar dari kamarnya untuk menjemput Aomine yang mungkin masih tidur meskipun Kagami sudah memberinya pesan berkali-kali. " _Okay I'm off. Bye_ Mam." Kagami kemudian mencium pipi ibunya sebelum berangkat.

" _Be careful_!"

" _Bye_ Pap." Kagami pamit ke papanya ketika melewati ruang makan dan papanya sedang sarapan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya papanya.

"Keluar bentar." jawab Kagami sambil lalu dan menuju rumah Aomine disebelah rumahnya.

Ayahnya Aomine membukakan pintu ketika Kagami selesai mengetuk. "Hai Taiga- _chan_ , mencari Daiki?"

"Ya, dia masih tidur?" Kagami masuk dan melihat ibunya Aomine sedang memasak.

"Iya, tidak pernah Daiki bangun pagi kalau libur. Masuk aja Taiga- _chan_ ,"

Kagami mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar Aomine. "Pagi Makoto- _san_ ,"

"Pagi Taiga- _chan_ ," ibunya Aomine balas menyapa. "Mau kemana pagi-pagi?"

"Ketemuan temen sekolah," jawab Kagami. "Aku akan membangunkan Daiki."

Setelah ibunya Aomine mengangguk, Kagami segera memasuki kamar Aomine tanpa mengetuk dan melihat selimut dengan gumpalan besar di dalamnya. Kagami membuka jendela di dekat ranjang Aomine untuk mempersilakan sinar matahari pagi memasuki kamar Aomine.

"Aho bangun!" Kagami membuang selimut yang digunakan Aomine dan melihat temannya meringkuk dengan rambut biru pendeknya acak-acakan.

"Ahomine Daiki bangun sekarang!" Kagami berteriak tepat di telinga Aomine yang membuatnya membuka matanya sedikit.

"Apaan sih Baka, baru jam berapa sekarang?" gumamnya.

"Udah jam sembilan, lu pasti udah ditunggu cewek lu." Kagami berkata dan melipat selimut Aomine. Dia kemudian mengambil _smartphone_ Aomine yang daritadi berisik notifikasi dan melihat tiga pesan darinya dan banyak pesan dari teman kencannya yang menanyakan dia dimana sekarang. "Nih liat dia udah ngirim lu banyak banget pesan. Cepetan bangun dan mandi."

Dengan menggerutu Aomine akhirnya bangun dan menuju kamar mandi yang tertempel di kamarnya. Kagami meletakkan kembali _smartphone_ Aomine dan mengambil punyanya di tas yang mendapat pesan masuk. Ketika membukanya ternyata dari Suzuki yang memberitahu kalau dia sudah sampai dan menunggu Kagami di dekat jalan masuk. Kagami membalas oke dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar kemudian keluar untuk menunggui Aomine di dapur membantu ibunya memasak.

.

"Udah penuh, cepetan!" Kagami berlari mengejar kereta yang penuh dan hampir menutup dengan Aomine dibelakangnya masih sambil menguap malas.

Mereka akhirnya masuk tapi mendapat tempat terjepit di dekat pintu masuk.

"Lu sih mandi lama banget," omel Kagami ketika mereka sudah aman berada di kereta dan sudah berangkat.

"Iyalah mau ngeceng harus wangi. Emang lu nggak pernah mandi?" Aomine kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagami. "Jangan-jangan lu nggak mandi sekarang?"

Kagami akan memberi Aomine pelajaran ketika tiba-tiba kereta berguncang sedikit yang membuat kepalanya Kagami terbentur pintu kereta.

"Aduh," kata Kagami sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Sini." Aomine kemudian menarik tangan Kagami untuk berdiri di depannya sementara dia bersender di pintu. Dia lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Kagami untuk mencegahnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Kagami merasakan pipinya menghangat dengan posisinya saat ini. Aho bisa juga menjadi _gentleman_ jika dia mau. Kagami kemudian tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Aomine.

"Oi jangan tidur," kata Aomine sambil menunduk untuk melihat Kagami yang malah memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke punggung Aomine.

"Baka bentar lagi sampai, bangun." Aomine mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kagami di pelukannya untuk membangunkannya.

"Hm?" Kagami mengucek matanya dan memandang Aomine.

"Bentar lagi sampai," jawab Aomine.

Kagami melepaskan dirinya ketika kereta memperlahan kecepatan sebelum kemudian berhenti. Mereka turun dan berjalan menuju tempat perjanjian mereka.

"Kagami- _senpai_!" mereka melihat Suzuki melambaikan tangan untuk memberitahu keberadaanya.

"Sori lama, lu udah daritadi?" tanya Kagami ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan Suzuki.

"Nggak juga sih," jawab Suzuki.

"Yuk langsung jalan," ajak Kagami tapi Aomine memegang lengan Kagami.

"Tunggu bentar, gue belum nemu Kobayashi,"

"Cari aja," kata Kagami.

"Bantuin…"

"Nggak." Kagami menolak. "Yuk Suzuki,"

"Bentar…"

"Aomine- _kun_ ,"

Akhirnya teman kencannya menghampiri Aomine dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Oke gue pergi." Aomine akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kagami yang bisa membuatnya pergi.

.

"Kagami- _senpai_ mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Suzuki setelah mereka pisah sama Aomine.

"Huh, nggak ada rencana sih. Lu?"

"Oh kalo gitu aku mau beli perlengkapan tulis,"

"Situ ada mall tuh, nyari sana aja," ajak Kagami.

Suzuki mengangguk dan mereka mulai memasuki mall.

"Lu bikin manga?" Kagami bertanya ketika melihat Suzuki membeli perlengkapan manga seperti kertas naskah, tinta, _drawing pen_ (dan pena lain yang Kagami tidak tahu namanya), kuas dan lain-lain.

"Oh ya, masih belajar juga sih. Aku sebenarnya kalo nggak diterima di OSIS mau ikut klub manga." jawab Suzuki.

"Oh…" Kagami mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mereka mengelilingi mall dan juga Kagami yang sudah mendapat album terbaru musisi favoritnya, akhirnya karena sudah siang mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di _food court_ mall.

"Kagami- _senpai_ yakin bisa menghabiskan burger itu sendiri?" Suzuki bertanya tidak percaya ketika melihat Kagami memesan bertumpuk-tumpuk burger.

"Oh ya, ini gue lagi diet makanya cuma beli segini," jawab Kagami sebelum membuka bungkus burger.

' _Buset, kalo nggak diet nih satu_ food court _mau dibeli semua?_ ' Suzuki hanya menyuarakan ketidakpercayaannya di dalam hati.

"Lu beli banyak banget?" kata Kagami menunjuk tas perlengkapan manga Suzuki.

"Iya, ini temenku juga ada yang nitip,"

"Coba liat dong gambaran lu,"

"Oh…" Suzuki mengeluarkan kertas di tasnya dan memberikannya ke Kagami dengan malu-malu. "Maaf kalo jelek,"

"Ini… gue?" Kagami melihat gambaran seorang gadis yang sedang duduk yang Kagami yakini sebagai ruang OSIS dengan cahaya mengelilinginya. Kagami tidak akan percaya kalau itu adalah dia kalau gambaran itu tidak terdapat warna-warna pastel yang lembut. Seperti warna rambutnya yang merah gelap dan cokelat kehitaman di ujungnya, matanya yang berwarna merah, seragam sekolah mereka dengan blazer hitam dan rok hitam, tasnya yang berwarna biru gelap, kuncirnya yang berwarna hitam dan juga gelang pemberian Aomine yang berwarna biru.

"Iya. Aku membuatnya waktu pertama kali kita rapat OSIS," jawab Suzuki dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Bagus…" Kagami juga dapat merasakan pipinya memerah saat mengembalikan kertas Suzuki.

"Oh itu buat _Senpai_ aja," kata Suzuki. "Kalau _Senpai_ mau."

"Makasih," kata Kagami dan menyimpan gambaran dirinya di tas.

Ketika Kagami akan kembali memakan burgernya, _smartphone_ nya berbunyi menandakan telepon masuk.

"Aho? Kenapa?" Kagami bertanya ketika dia sudah tersambung dengan Aomine.

"Dimana lu?"

"Maji dalem mall deket Green Garden,"

"Jangan pergi dulu, tunggu gue disitu."

"Ap—" Kagami melihat layar _smartphone_ nya dan melihat Aomine sudah memutus sambungan. " _Stupid_ Aho." gumamnya sambil memasukkan _smartphone_ nya kembali ke tas.

"Tadi itu Aomine- _senpai_?" tanya Suzuki.

"Iya, dia mau kesini," jawab Kagami. Mungkin kencannya kali ini membuatnya bosan jadi dia akan menghentikannya meskipun baru sebentar. Dan Aomine selalu bingung kenapa dia tidak pernah punya pacar dalam waktu lama. Memang Aho.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka melihat cowok tinggi dengan jaket biru menghampiri mereka. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi kosong dan langsung meminum soda Kagami tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya.

"Udah bosen?" tanya Kagami yang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan sohibnya ini.

"Hm…" jawab Aomine tidak jelas kemudian mengambil salah satu tumpukan burger Kagami tapi tangannya langsung ditampik oleh Kagami.

"Pesen sendiri," suruh Kagami.

"Lu, pesenin gue tiga teriyaki burger," Aomine malah menyuruh Suzuki.

"Hah?"

"Jangan Suzuki, tetep duduk situ." suruh Kagami. "Lu Aho pesen sendiri sana,"

"Baka pelit." ejek Aomine sebelum dia dengan berat hati bangun lagi dari duduknya dan memesan makanan.

"Kalian dekat sekali ya?" Suzuki berkomentar dari seberang.

"Hm? Iyalah, orang dari bayi udah tetanggaan," jawab Kagami.

"Asik dong ya?"

" _Well_ kadang-kadang Aho bisa jadi _aho_ beneran, tapi ya gitu lah…" Kagami memandang Aomine yang masih memesan dan menjadi tersenyum mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama ini.

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, menonton film dan sekali lagi keliling-keliling mall kali ini untuk menemani Aomine membeli _photoset_ idolnya, mereka semua yang memang sudah capek memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kagami- _senpai,_ untukmu," Suzuki menyerahkan es krim cokelat untuk Kagami ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari mall.

"Makasih,"

"Punya gue?" Aomine menjulurkan tangannya ke Suzuki.

"Aku cuma beli satu buat Kagami- _senpai_ ," jawab Suzuki.

Aomine menggerutu ke Kagami yang tersenyum puas sebelum dia mencopet es krim di tangan Kagami dan langsung berlari.

"Aho!" Kagami langsung berlari mengejar Aomine yang sudah berlari dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kagami- _senpai!_ " Suzuki mengikuti berlari di belakang Kagami.

Kemudian karena takdir atau memang ini adalah bukan hari keberuntangannya, tiba-tiba ikat sepatu Kagami terurai sendiri dan dia menginjaknya ketika berlari.

"Kagami-senpai!" mendengar teriakan Suzuki, Aomine menghentikan larinya dan melihat ke belakang, ke Kagami yang sedang tersungkur dan Suzuki yang mencoba membantunya bangun.

"Taiga?" Aomine berlari menuju Kagami untuk mengecek keberadaannya. "Lu nggak papa?"

"Oh yeah lutut gue berdarah dan gue nggak bisa bangun, gue baik-baik saja gue sehat!" kata Kagami sambil memijat-mijat lututnya.

"Biar aku belikan obat merah dan perban, tunggu disini sebentar!" Suzuki berkata dengan panik.

"Nggak usah Suzuki, ntar gue obatin di rumah," Kagami menarik lengan kemeja Suzuki untuk mencegahnya benar-benar pergi membelikan alat-alat P3K.

"Kalau pulang gimana?" Suzuki bertanya dengan cemas.

Kagami memandang Aomine. "Tenang aja, Aho bakalan gendong gue sampe stasiun,"

"Hah? Nggak mau, lu berat Baka!" Aomine menolak mentah-mentah.

"Emangnya salah siapa sampe gue nggak bisa jalan? Lu harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab? Kita belum nganu lu udah minta tanggung jawab?"

Aomine mendapat benjolan di kepalanya karena pertanyaannya barusan. "Udah cepetan jongkok!"

"Kagami- _senpai_ aku bisa membantumu," kata Suzuki.

"Nggak usah, rumah lu kan nggak searah sama rumah gue. Ntar lu kemaleman sampe rumah," tolak Kagami.

"Oh ya makasih udah mau bantu Baka," Aomine berkata.

"Aho!" Kagami mencubit pipi Aomine sampai membuatnya kesakitan.

"Oke oke, lepasin!"

Aomine kemudian berjongkok agar Kagami bisa menaiki punggungnya.

"Sejak kapan lu transformasi jadi badak? Ugh!"

"Udah cepet jalan, _bye_ Suzuki…" perintah Kagami sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Suzuki yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sampai ketemu besok!"

Akhirnya Aomine harus menggendong Kagami sampai stasiun sebagai akhir kencannya sore itu.

.

.

.

"Tai- _chan_ …"

Cewek cantik dengan rambut merah muda panjang berlari ke arah Kagami sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa menyuruhku menemuimu?" tanyanya ketika sudah sampai di depan Kagami.

"Itu… lu hari Minggu ada acara nggak?" kata Kagami sambil membuang mukanya yang memerah.

" _Free_ sih, kenapa?"

"Ke rumah gue ya, gue butuh bantuan," jawab Kagami.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Momoi lagi.

Kagami menyuruh Momoi untuk mendekat agar Kagami bisa membisikinya.

Momoi tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu Tai- _chan_ …" Momoi kemudian memeluk Kagami.

"Makasih Satsuki- _chan_ ,"

"Sama-sama," jawab Momoi. "Buat apa kamu butuh itu?"

"Itu… gue akan belanja bareng… Midorima," jawab Kagami.

"Ooooo…" Momoi tersenyum jahil dan mencolek-colek Kagami. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Midorin?"

"Biasa aja, mungkin dia nggak suka sama gue," jawab Kagami.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu Tai- _chan_ , kamu kan belum menanyakan perasaannya juga," kata Momoi sambil mengelus-elus lengan Kagami untuk menenangkannya.

Kagami mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Momoi.

"Baiklah, gue mau ke toilet. Ntar kita lanjut lagi." kata Kagami sebelum pergi meninggalkan Momoi yang melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Ah udah bel," Kagami cepat-cepat mengeringkan tangannya dan segera berlari keluar menuju kelasnya.

"Kagami Taiga- _san_ …"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya melihat orang yang menghadangnya ketika dia baru kembali dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

A/N: Sori kalau misalnya kepanjangan(?) /

AoKagaKuroLover: Pairingnya diliat aja ya ntar… :v

suira seans: "Pelangi Ciptaan Fujimaki-sensei" oh ya itu lebih tepat kayaknya lol. Kejar masih dalam proses penulisan, ditunggu aja ya :)

Terima kasih reviewnya… :D

Dan buat kamu-kamu yang sudah nge fav, follow atau yang cuma singgah sebentar juga makasih… :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo, Fem!Kagami, OC(s)

.

.

.

" _Midorima," Aomine menghampiri Midorima yang sedang istirahat meminum airnya._

" _Tumben kamu ikut latihan, Aomine." jawab Midorima._

" _Berisik!" Aomine kemudian duduk di samping Midorima. "Lu udah nentuin semua anggota OSIS?"_

" _Ya, memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Aomine mengangkat bahu. "Gue cuma mau bilang, Taiga nggak masuk mungkin lu mau mempertimbangkannya lagi,"_

" _Kagami Taiga? Kenapa?" Midorima penasaran._

" _Ya dia kan lancar bahasa Inggris mungkin bisa bantuin di OSIS, apapun itu gue nggak tau," Aomine menjelaskan._

" _Oh ya kita memang punya seksi bahasa Inggris," Midorima menjawab._

" _Nah itu." Aomine menjentikkan jarinya. "Ibunya Taiga kan orang Amerika jadi dia udah biasa ngomong bahasa Inggris setiap hari,"_

" _Mungkin satu anggota lagi tidak apa-apa…" Midorima mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Dimana dia sekarang?"_

 _Aomine tersenyum. "Coba cari aja di gerbang mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan mau pulang,"_

 _Midorima mengangguk dan mulai berlari mencari Kagami._

 _Aomine tersenyum puas, dia akan mempersiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar cerita Kagami kalau dia diterima jadi anggota OSIS nanti._

.

.

.

"Kagami Taiga- _san_ …"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya melihat orang yang menghadangnya ketika dia baru kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami.

Teman kencan Aomine hari Minggu kemarin, menghadang jalan Kagami ketika dia akan kembali ke kelas.

"Dia nih yang bikin kencanku gagal kemarin,"

Tidak tahu darimana, tiba-tiba datang dua cewek berbaris dengan rapi di depan Kagami. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apaan sih?"

"Apa hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Aomine- _kun_?" tanya teman kencan Aomine.

"Huh, dia hanya temen gue," jawab Kagami.

"Kalau hanya teman kenapa kemaren ikut waktu Aomine- _kun_ akan berkencan dengan ku?"

"Gue kan cuman nganter. Dia juga yang maksa gue buat ikut,"

"Jangan sok penting!" Kobayashi Yuuko berseru dan mendorong Kagami.

"Apaan sih, kalo mau marah sana sama Daiki sendiri," Kagami membalas mendorong Kobayashi Yuuko yang langsung membuat teman-temannya memegangi kedua tangan Kagami. "Lepasin gue!"

"Lebih baik kamu menjauhi Aomine- _kun_ sekarang," kata Kobayashi Yuuko dengan mengancam.

"Ngapain gue harus nurutin omongan lu?!" balas Kagami tapi langsung membungkuk kesakitan ketika Kobayashi meninju perutnya.

"Aku tidak akan—" tapi Kagami sudah menendang Kobayashi yang membuatnya terpental ke belakang.

"Yuuko- _chan_!" dengan kedua orang yang teralihkan perhatiannya, Kagami segera menyentakkan kedua lengannya agar bisa melepaskan diri.

"Oi!" salah satu dari teman Kobayashi berhasil memegang rambut Kagami untuk mencegahnya kabur tapi untungnya dia memegang kuncir Kagami yang membuatnya terlepas dari rambut merah Kagami tapi Kagami masih bisa berlari meninggalkan mereka untuk segera menuju kelas.

Ketika Kagami sampai di kelasnya, untungnya kelas masih kosong dari guru hanya teman-temannya yang masih berbincang atau mengerjakan tugas atau yang lainnya. Kagami mengambil napas sebentar dan merapikan rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakan sebelum memasuki kelas dan langsung duduk di bangkunya, di jajaran paling belakang di sebelah Aomine.

"Napa lu?" tanya Aomine ke sahabatnya yang langsung merengut dan membuang muka.

"Dimana kunciran lu?" tanyanya lagi ketika melihat rambut Kagami tergerai tidak seperti tadi pagi dan biasanya yang terkuncir rapi. Aomine kemudian bangun dari bangkunya ketika tidak mendapat respon dari Kagami dan menghampirinya. Dia kemudian berjongkok di sebelah kursi yang diduduki Kagami dan mengintip wajah Kagami yang tersembunyi karena dia menunduk dan rambutnya menghalangi.

"Baka oi…" Aomine menyibak rambut Kagami untuk melihat wajahnya. Aomine membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat wajah Kagami yang memerah dan kedua matanya yang berlinang air mata.

"Hei—"

"Kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing."

Aomine akan menanyakan Kagami lebih lanjut tapi guru yang mengajar pelajaran hari itu sudah keburu masuk dan menginterupsinya. Dia akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduknya dan akan menanyakan ada masalah apa dengan Kagami ketika pelajaran sudah selesai.

"Taiga tunggu!" Aomine memegang pundak Kagami untuk menghentikannya ketika mereka sedang istirahat dan Kagami langsung keluar kelas tanpa mengajak Aomine untuk makan siang seperti biasanya.

"Lu kenapa sih?" tanya Aomine.

"Tanya aja sama pacar lu!" jawab Kagami yang langsung berlari menjauh dengan rambut merahnya melambai di belakangnya.

"Hah?" Aomine bertanya bingung. Siapa juga pacarnya? Mungkin si Baka cuma sedang PMS. Aomine mengangkat bahu dan berjalan untuk mengikuti Kagami.

"Aomine- _kun_ ,"

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan sehingga bisa bertatapan dengan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?" Aomine mengamati cewek yang memberinya surat beberapa hari yang lalu dan akhirnya menyadari apa maksud Kagami.

"Aku—"

"Lu ketemu Taiga tadi?" Aomine memotong perkataan Kobayashi.

"Huh?"

"Ada masalah apa sama Taiga?" Aomine bertanya dingin.

Kobayashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya dia siapamu? Bukan pacarmu kan?"

"Bukan. Dia lebih dari pacar," jawab Aomine menatap Kobayashi tajam. "Jadi kalo lu ada masalah langsung ke gue."

Dengan sekali lagi tatapan tajam ke Kobayashi, Aomine langsung pergi untuk bergabung dengan Kagami.

.

Kagami membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya dan melihat bekal buatan mamanya yang dihias cantik. Dia jadi tidak nafsu makan mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih sedikit nyeri karena tonjokan tadi, _damn that bitch can punch_! Seharusnya dia tidak menuruti keinginan Aomine untuk menemaninya kencan kalau tahu calonnya kali ini punya potensi sebagai _yandere_.

Kagami tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengumpulkan rambutnya ke belakang dan menguncirnya meskipun tidak rapi dan masih ada beberapa helai rambut merahnya yang tidak ikut terkuncir.

"Daiki?" Kagami menengokkan wajahnya sambil memegang kuncirannya dan melihat Aomine. "Darimana lu dapet kunciran?"

"Gue nemu karet tadi waktu kesini," jawab Aomine sambil mengambil isi kotak bekal Kagami dan memakannya.

Kagami tertawa kecil dan mendapatkan _mood_ nya kembali untuk makan siang bersama Aomine.

.

.

.

Kagami mengambil _smartphone_ nya yang berbunyi dan melihat pesan dari Aomine.

 **Aomine Daiki**

Ngapain lu? Makan yuk **12.31 pm**

 **Kagami Taiga**

Gue baru aja makan. Makan sini kalo di rumah nggak ada makanan. **Read 12.31 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

Males, bawain kesini **12.32 pm**

 **Kagami Taiga**

Males, kelaperan sana! **Read 12.32 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

Baka! **12.32 pm**

 **Kagami Taiga**

Aho! **Read 12.33 pm**

"Taiga,"

Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar _smartphone_ nya ketika mendengar mamanya memanggil dari lantai bawah.

"Bentar…" Kagami kemudian kembali melihat _smartphone_ nya yang berbunyi.

 **Aomine Daiki**

Plis baka gue mau mati disini, kasih gue makannnn **12.34 pm**

 **Kagami Taiga**

Lu tinggal jalan lima langkah udah nyampe rumah gue, bangun dari kamar bau lu dan kesini kalo mau makan! **Read 12.35 pm**

Kagami mengetik sambil keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui mamanya yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada apa Ma?" Kagami memasukkan _smartphone_ nya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Kamu dicari seseorang nih,"

"Hai Taiga,"

"Tatsuya!" Kagami langsung berlari menuju ke arah cowok berambut hitam dan memeluknya.

Himuro Tatsuya adalah anak dari sahabat papanya Kagami dan mereka sudah kenal sejak kecil, mereka bahkan sudah berjanji untuk menjadi kakak adik dan mempunyai cincin yang sama. Tapi waktu kelas lima SD, Himuro diajak keluarnya untuk pindah ke Amerika dan sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu kecuali sekali waktu Kagami liburan di rumah kakek neneknya yang kebetulan bertetangga dengan keluarga Himuro di Amerika.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pulang?" tanya Kagami ketika mereka sudah duduk bersebalahan di sofa.

" _Surprise_ ," jawab Himuro. "Aku juga akan sekolah di sekolahmu mulai sekarang,"

"Kenapa udah kelas tiga baru mau pindah? Nanggung banget," kata Kagami.

"Aku juga sebenarnya mau terus sekolah disana setidaknya sampai SMA dan kuliahnya pindah kesini tapi ibu menyuruh pindah karena tidak ada siapa-siapa disana," jawab Himuro.

"Oh aku senang…"

"Huh?" tanya Himuro mengawasi Kagami yang mukanya memerah.

"Kalau kamu tinggal disini kan kita bisa ketemu setiap hari seperti dulu," gumam Kagami tidak menatap Himuro.

"Taiga _'s so cute_ ," senyum Himuro dan mengelus-elus kepala Kagami. "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari,"

Kagami tersenyum dan saat dia akan menanyakan sesuatu lagi terputus oleh dering _smartphone_ nya.

 **Aomine Daiki**

Baka **12.37 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

Baka **12.37 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

Makannnn **12.37 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

B **12.37 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

A **12.38 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

K **12.38 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

A **12.38 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

G **12.38 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

A **12.38 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

M **12.38 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

I **12.38 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

T **12.38 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

A **12.38 pm**

 **Aomine Daiki**

I **12.38 pm**

 **Kagami Taiga**

DIAM AHO! **Read 12.29 pm**

"Ada apa Taiga?" Himuro bertanya ketika Kagami menatap layar _smartphone_ nya penuh dengan amarah.

"Nih aho satu!" jawab Kagami.

"Siapa?"

"Oh dia tetangga sebelah rumah," Kagami kemudian berdiri untuk memberi Aomine makan. "Aku akan ke rumahnya sebentar."

"Aku ikut," kata Himuro ketika Kagami sudah selesai membungkus makan siangnya dan bersiap ke rumah Aomine.

"Oke," Himuro kemudian mengambil bungkusan di tangan Kagami untuk membantu membawanya. "Terima kasih."

"Aho!" teriak Kagami dan menggedor pintu cokelat di depannya untuk memberitahu Aomine dia sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Lu makan apa sih sampe—" Aomine membuka pintu tapi menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Kagami tidak sendirian.

Kagami langsung menerobos masuk untuk menyiapkan makan siang Aomine di dapur yang diikuti oleh Himuro.

"Siapa lu?" tanya Aomine yang menatap heran ke Himuro.

"Oh maaf, aku Himuro Tatsuya, kakaknya Taiga," jawab Himuro.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya dan mengambil udang goreng tepung yang sedang disiapkan Kagami dan memasukkannya ke mulut. "Gue nggak tau lu punya abang?"

"Bukan abang beneran," jawab Kagami kemudian menampik tangan cokelat Aomine ketika dia akan mencomot lauk makan siangnya lagi.

"Oh maksud lu kayak abang-abangan yang ada di tipi-tipi?" Aomine bertanya sambil menyeringai dan mencolek-colek bahu Kagami.

"Apa maksud lu kayak abang-abangan di tipi?"

"Itu… yang abang tapi bisa lu ajak anu-anuan juga,"

"Bego banget lu Aho!" kata Kagami meninju perut Aomine sebelum menyerahkan piring yang sudah berisi makan siangnya. "Nih makan!"

Aomine menerima makan siangnya yang sudah disiapkan Kagami sambil menggerutu soal Kagami yang punya kekuatan badak.

"Makoto- _san_ emang kemana?" tanya Kagami sambil menuangkan jus jeruk untuk Aomine dan Himuro dan dirinya sendiri.

"Di rumah sodara, bantuin bikin kue buat hajatan," jawab Aomine.

"Kenapa lu nggak bantuin?"

"Emang gue keliatan kayak emak-emak?"

"Emang lu harus keliatan kayak emak-emak buat bantuin sodara?" balas Kagami dan memberikan minuman untuk Aomine dan Himuro.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?" pertanyaan inosen Himuro membuat Aomine tersedak nasi yang dimakannya dan Kagami menyemburkan minumannya ke segala arah.

"Apa?!"

"Eww."

"Bukan ya?" tanya Himuro.

"Bukan lah! Siapa juga yang mau sama cewek kayak ginian," kata Aomine sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Apa maksud lu cewek kayak ginian?" Kagami bertanya memincingkan matanya ke Aomine.

"Ya kayak lu," jawab Aomine dan melanjutkan makan.

"Oh ya emang siapa juga yang mau sama lu," dengan gesit, Kagami kemudian mengambil makan siang Aomine yang masih setengah dan menjaganya dari jangkauan Aomine.

"Semua cewek di sekolah mau sama gue," jawab Aomine mencoba mengambil kembali piring berisi makan siangnya.

"Gue nggak."

"Itu karena lu bukan cewek,"

"Oh? Emang lu mau bukti kalau gue cewek?"

"Ya—"

"Uh _guys_ ," Himuro mencoba menengahi sebelum mereka berdua berbuat hal yang tidak patut. Dia kemudian mengambil piring makan siang Aomine dari tangan Kagami dan memberikannya kembali ke si empunya. "Taiga cewek kok," katanya kemudian dan mengelus-elus kepala Kagami.

"Tatsuya…" kata Kagami dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Ew _incest_." komentar Aomine.

"Gue nggak ngapa-ngapain!" seru Kagami kemudian bangun dengan cepat dari duduknya dan dengan sengaja menampar wajah Aomine dengan rambut panjangnya. "Ayo pulang Tatsuya!" dan untuk _final move_ nya dia menginjak kaki Aomine dengan keras.

"Aduh, Baka!" Aomine mengaduh dan mengelus-elus kakinya yang sakit tapi Kagami tetap melenggang pergi dengan membanting pintu.

.

.

.

Sore itu setelah sepulang sekolah, Kagami menuju ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku referensi tentang tokoh-tokoh sejarah dunia untuk tugasnya. Sebenarnya dia mendapat kelompok untuk bekerja sama tapi karena dia dapat kelompok dengan si Aho, itu sama saja dia bekerja sendirian. Dia tadi sudah menarik-narik Aomine untuk membantunya tapi Aomine tetap saja bisa kabur pulang.

Kagami memasuki perpustakaan yang hampir sepi kecuali penjaga perpustakaan, karena sekarang memang waktunya pulang. Setelah mengisi buku pengunjung perpustakaan, Kagami langsung menuju rak tempat dimana buku yang dibutuhkannya berada. Dia mengamati rak-rak tinggi di perpustakaan itu dan akhirnya melihat buku yang dibutuhkannya berada di rak paling atas. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menjangkau buku itu tapi sayangnya, dia masih kurang tinggi. Dengan menjinjit, Kagami kembali mencoba mengambil buku itu tapi ternyata masih kurang.

" _Damn it_!"

Kagami masih dengan sekuat tenaga berjinjit-jinjit untuk menjangkau buku itu tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang mengambil buku itu dan memberikannya pada Kagami.

"Ah makasih," kata Kagami dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat siapa penolongnya. "Midorima,"

"Hn." Midorima menjawab sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Midorima, tunggu!" kata Kagami terburu-buru. Mungkin ini waktunya Kagami mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Midorima. "Kamu masih bisa kan hari Minggu buat beli perlengkapan?"

"Yeah tentu," jawab Kagami dan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. "A-aku uh… a-aku…"

Midorima mengerutkan keningnya bingung tapi tetap menunggu apa yang akan Kagami bicarakan dengan sabar.

Kagami mengeratkan pegangannya di buku yang dibawanya dengan telapak tangan yang berkeringat dingin. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan mendongak untuk menatap Midorima.

"A-apakah kamu—" tapi perkataan Kagami terpotong ketika _smartphone_ nya berbunyi. Dia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan benda elektronik itu setelah penjaga perpustakaan menegurnya.

 **Mama**

Makoto-san masuk rumah sakit, mama disana sekarang. Rumah sakit umum. **03.13 pm**

Kagami menghela napas kaget, dia kemudian cepat-cepat memasukkan buku dan _smartphone_ nya lalu segera berlari keluar menghiraukan panggilan Midorima dan penjaga perpustakaan.

.

"Ma," Kagami yang masih terengah-engah menghampiri mamanya yang sedang duduk di salah satu ruang di rumah sakit itu. "Bagaimana keadaan Makoto- _san_?"

"Taiga, kamu lari kesini?" mamanya bertanya ketika melihat Kagami yang ngos-ngosan dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tidak, naik ojek waktu kesini tapi lupa nanya resepsionis dimana ruangannya Makoto- _san_ jadi lari-lari nyariin,"

"Kamu itu selalu gitu, ini lap dulu keringatmu," omel mamanya.

Kagami menerima tisu yang diberikan mamanya dan mengelap keringat di wajahnya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi sama Makoto- _san_?"

"Tadi waktu Daiki- _kun_ pulang, dia menemukan Makoto- _san_ pingsan di dapur dan langsung memanggil ambulan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Mama langsung kesini setelah melihat ambulan di depan rumah Makoto- _san_ ,"

"Dimana Daiki sekarang?"

Mamanya menunjuk ke pojok dekat pintu masuk ruang Makoto- _san_ dan Kagami melihat Aomine duduk disana dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kagami berjalan menghampiri Aomine dan berjongkok di depannya untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Daiki," Kagami memanggil dengan pelan dan meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Aomine yang lebih gelap. "Lu nggak papa?"

Aomine melirik Kagami tapi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Daiki?" Kagami mencoba lagi tapi Aomine tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

Kagami menghela napas kemudian bangun dan duduk di kursi plastik di samping Aomine. Kagami memandangi Aomine di sebelahnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok di belakangnya.

"Taiga," Kagami menengokkan kepalanya ketika mamanya memangil dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Mama akan pulang sebentar jadi biar ada orang kalau papa pulang. Nanti Mama kesini lagi sama papa,"

Kagami mengangguk. "Oke."

"Daiki- _kun_ yang sabar ya, aku yakin ibumu akan baik-baik saja," kata mamanya Kagami dan mengelus rambut biru gelap Aomine.

Aomine menjawab hanya dengan mengangguk.

" _Bye, Honey._ "

"Hati-hati Mam."

Setelah Kagami tidak bisa melihat sosok mamanya yang sudah menghilang, dia kembali memandangi Aomine yang masih sedih.

"Hey lu nggak haus? Beli minum yuk," ajak Kagami.

"Nggak." jawab Aomine pendek.

Kagami menghela napas lagi lalu berdiri di hadapan Aomine. Dia lalu menarik tangan Aomine untuk bangun dan menggelandangnya.

"Oi Baka, ngapain lu?" tanya Aomine setengah hati mengikuti Kagami.

"Nyari minum," jawab Kagami dengan susah payah menarik Aomine.

Aomine berhenti berjalan dan balas menarik Kagami yang membuatnya tertarik ke belakang dan menabrak dada bidang Aomine.

"Aho lu—" Kagami mendongak dan kaget ketika melihat kedua mata Aomine yang sembab. "Daiki…" Kagami lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Aomine dan menyeka air mata di matanya.

Aomine masih tetap tidak bergerak tapi juga tidak menghindar dari Kagami.

"Hey Makoto- _san_ pasti akan baik-baik saja," Kagami mengalungkan tangannya di leher Aomine untuk memeluknya.

Aomine akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kagami dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kagami, membalas memeluknya. "Gue takut banget tadi,"

"Shh, Makoto- _san_ pasti nggak apa-apa," Kagami mengelus-elus kepala Aomine untuk menenangkannya.

Aomine mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hey lu mau nunggu disana aja?" kata Kagami dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ngapain lu senyum-senyum gitu, jijik." senyum Aomine akhirnya dan mendorong Kagami main-main.

"Aho." kata Kagami tapi tetap tersenyum.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke tempat semula dan duduk bersebelahan. Kagami meletakkan pocari nya yang sudah terbuka ke tempat duduk di sampingnya dan menghela napas ketika melihat Aomine kembali murung lagi. Tidak tahu berbuat apa, Kagami menggengam tangan Aomine dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine untuk memberinya dukungan sunyi. Aomine mengamati pucuk kepala merah Kagami sebelum meletakkannya kepalanya sendiri di kepala Kagami dan mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Kagami.

Tak lama, mereka kemudian diijinkan untuk memasuki ruangan ibunya Aomine setelah selesai diperiksa.

"Bu,"

"Daiki," ibunya Aomine tersenyum lemah. "Oh ada Taiga- _chan_ juga."

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine yang langsung berada di samping ibunya.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, hanya kecapekan. Kata dokter besok sudah boleh pulang," jawab ibunya. "Kamu jangan khawatir,"

Aomine menghela napas lega. "Aku akan disini jika Ibu butuh apa-apa,"

Ibunya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum melihat Aomine yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "Kamu belum pulang ke rumah?"

"Belum," jawab Aomine.

"Pulang dulu kalau begitu, kamu pasti capek habis sekolah,"

"Nggak kok, aku disini aja," kata Aomine menolak suruhan ibunya.

"Apa kamu tidak punya PR?"

"Nggak,"

"Ya,"

Aomine memelototkan matanya ke Kagami karena tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Tuh kata Taiga- _chan_ ada, pulang dulu kerjakan PR mu. Lagipula sebentar lagi ayah akan kesini,"

"Iya tapi PR nya bukan buat pelajaran besok," kata Aomine lagi.

Ibunya menghela napas dan beralih ke Kagami. "Taiga- _chan_ tolong ajak Daiki pulang,"

"Tapi Makoto- _san_ tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu juga belum pulang, kan?"

"Baiklah," kata Kagami akhirnya. "Daiki, yuk,"

"Tapi—"

"Udah ayuk." Kagami langsung menarik tangan Aomine untuk membawanya keluar dan pulang.

"Lu mau makan di Maji?" tanya Kagami ketika mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan di bus untuk pulang.

"Nggak."

Kagami menghela napas lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan bersama di trotoar. Midorima dengan wakil ketua OSIS Yamanaka, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama karena perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang sudah dekat. Mungkin Kagami harus bertanya ke Midorima langsung menegenai hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Oh ya hari Minggu ini mereka akan belanja keperluan perayaan bersama mungkin itu waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

"Kyaa Tai- _chan_ kamu imut sekali," pekik Momoi gembira setelah dia selesai memberi _make-up_ ke wajah Kagami untuk "kencan" nya dengan Midorima sebentar lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kagami dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Dia mengundang Momoi tempo hari ke rumahnya untuk membantunya bersiap-siap untuk hari spesial ini. Kagami menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin dan kagum dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Momoi pada wajahnya, dia memang kelihatan cantik sekarang meskipun _natural make-up_ yang tidak tebal. Rambut merahnya juga tidak dikuncir seperti biasa karena ada penjempit rambut berbentuk pita menghiasi rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Tentu saja. Midorin pasti _doki-doki_ sama kamu sekarang," jawab Momoi sambil menyisiri rambut Kagami.

Kagami tersenyum lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya untuk merapikannya setelah Momoi selesai menyisir rambutnya.

"Kamu siap?" tanya Momoi dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya," jawab Kagami yang sekarang malah sedikit gugup. Dia akan bersama Midorima kemungkinan seharian dan dia tidak pernah sendirian bersama Midorima selama itu dan itu membuatnya gugup.

"Tai- _chan_ , kamu pasti baik-baik saja. Yuk turun," Momoi memegang tangan Kagami dan menggandengnya menuju lantai bawah untuk menunggu Midorima.

"Hahaha kenapa dengan muka lu?" Aomine yang sedang nganggur duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kagami setelah mengantarkan puding buatan ibunya. Untungnya Makoto- _san_ setelah sehari sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit dan dinyatakan tidak apa-apa, dan dia sudah sehat seperti biasa sekarang. Aomine tertawa tanpa perasaan ketika melihat dandanan Kagami.

"Kenapa emangnya?" sentak Kagami memelototi Aomine dengan pipi memerah. Dia tidak pernah berdandan seperti ini saat keluar sebelumnya dan ditambah dengan gugupnya bisa membuatnya marah-marah seperti saat sedang PMS.

"Apaan nih yang di rambut lu juga," lanjutnya masih tertawa dan menarik-menarik penjepit rambut Kagami.

"Dai- _chan,_ jangan nakal!" kata Momoi dan menjewer telinga Aomine untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Satsuki, gue bukan anak tujuh tahun," kata Aomine lalu menyingkirkan tangan Momoi dari telinganya.

"Lalu kenapa tingkahmu seperti anak tujuh tahun?" omel Momoi.

Aomine mencibir Momoi sebelum kembali duduk-duduk di sofa.

"Midorin kapan kesini?"

"Dia dalam perjalan sekarang," jawab Kagami setelah selesai saling mengirim pesan dengan Midorima.

"Oh Taiga cantik sekali… mau kemana, Sayang?" tanya mamanya ketika menghapiri Kagami.

"Mau beli perlengkapan buat perayaan sekolah sama teman," jawab Kagami.

"Satsuki- _chan_ sama Daiki- _kun_ tidak ikut?"

"Tidak Amy- _san_ , ini urusannya OSIS." jawab Momoi.

"Yang artinya Taiga mau pacaran sama ketuanya," tambah Aomine.

"Oh… beneran Taiga?" mamanya membuka mulut dan menatap Kagami kaget.

"Nggak Mam. Aho!" Aomine cepat-cepat berlari sebelum Kagami bisa mencekiknya.

"Tai- _chan_ , jangan lari-lari. Nanti _make-up_ mu hilang," kata Momoi.

Kagami baru berhenti ketika mendengar ketukan di pintunya.

"Midorin!" Momoi menghela napas kaget kemudian menghampiri Kagami dan merapikan rambut dan bajunya. "Oke, kamu sudah siap. Cepat buka pintunya,"

Kagami mengangguk dan membuka pintu dengan kembali gugup.

"Hai," sapa Midorima ketika Kagami sudah membuka pintu.

"Hai, kamu mau masuk dulu?" tawar Kagami.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang biar nanti nggak kemalaman,"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Kagami lalu masuk lagi untuk pamit ke orang tuanya dan mengambil tas nya. "Mam, aku berangkat dulu."

"Oke hati-hati."

"Semoga beruntung Tai- _chan_."

Kagami tersenyum dan melambai balik ke Momoi sebelum menghampiri Midorima yang sudah menaiki motornya. Dia kemudian menerima helm dari Midorima dan naik di belakang.

"Sudah?"

"Ya." Kagami lalu dengan hati-hati memegang pinggang Midorima untuk berpegangan.

.

"Berapa pita yang dibutuhkan?" tanya Kagami ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat perlengkapan pesta di dalam _mall_.

"Menurutmu satu gulungan untuk satu warna cukup?" Midorima bertanya balik.

"Ya, gulungan ini sudah sangat besar dan ditambah lima warna lagi menurutku sudah cukup," jawab Kagami.

Midorima mengangguk dan mulai memasukkan pita-pita yang dibutuhkannya ke keranjang.

"Disini sudah semuanya, kita tinggal membeli cat dan kuas." kata Midorima setelah selesai mengecek lagi keranjangnya.

"O-oke," kata Kagami dan mencengkeram tasnya yang sebenarnya berisi sesuatu yang nanti akan diberikan ke Midorima.

"Ini,"

Kagami menerima botol air mineral dari Midorima ketika mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar setelah kurang lebih satu jam mencari benda-benda yang mereka butuhkan.

"Makasih," Kagami lalu membuka tutup botol untuk meminum isinya.

"Kamu capek?" tanya Midorima.

"Oh, nggak," jawab Kagami sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kagami kembali mencengkeram tasnya dan menyadari kotak berisi cokelat buatannya sendiri yang akan diberikan ke Midorima masih aman di dalam tasnya.

"Aku tidak biasa melihatmu seperti ini," komentar Midorima dan menatapnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagami dan buru-buru memegang rambutnya.

"H-hanya saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan rambut tergerai dan kamu terlihat… berbeda." jawab Midorima dan menggerak-gerakkan kacamatanya dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

"Berbeda?"

"Ya maksudku, berbeda yang bagus…" kata Midorima yang suaranya semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Oh makasih…" kata Kagami dengan pipi yang memerah dan tersenyum ke Midorima.

Midorima berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Yamanaka- _san_ beberapa hari yang lalu," mulai Kagami. "Kalian sering pulang bersama?"

"Kapan?" tanya Midorima kembali memandang Kagami.

"Mungkin… tiga hari yang lalu,"

"Oh ya, karena waktu itu sudah terlalu sore jadi aku mengantarnya sampai halte," jawab Midorima.

"Kalian… kalian tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu seperti pacaran?" Midorima kemudian melanjutkan setelah Kagami mengangguk. "Tidak,"

Kagami tersenyum lega dan memasukkan tangannya ke tas untuk mengambil cokelatnya. "Mi—"

"Lagian aku tidak memikirkan itu sekarang, sekolah lebih penting."

"Oh…" kata Kagami dan cepat-cepat memasukkan cokelatnya kembali. "Y-ya sekolah lebih penting."

"Ayo lanjut beli yang lain."

"Ya." Kagami lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Midorima.

.

.

.

"Napa daritadi muka lu suram kayak gitu?" tanya Aomine ke Kagami pagi itu ketika mereka berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Nggak kenapa-napa," jawab Kagami.

"Midorima akhirnya tau kalo lu makan kayak gajah kemaren?" Aomine mengaduh ketika Kagami menonjok lengannya.

"Nih," Kagami memberikan cokelatnya kemarin ke Aomine.

"Apaan nih?" kata Aomine lalu membuka kotak pemberian Kagami dan melihat cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk di dalamnya. "Sori ya Taiga, gue tetep nggak mau jadi pacar lu meskipun lu susah-susah bikin kayak ginian,"

"Siapa juga yang mau lu jadi pacar gue," balas Kagami.

"Untuk Midorima?" Aomine membaca kartu di dalam kotak cokelat itu dan menatap Kagami heran. "Emang menurut lu gue punya rambut ijo, pake kacamata dan bawa-bawa benda aneh setiap hari?"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan akan mengambil kartu dari tangan Aomine tapi dia sudah mengangkat tangannya sehingga Kagami tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Kenapa lu kasiin ini ke gue?" tanya Aomine dan menghindari Kagami yang meloncat-loncat untuk mengambil kartunya. "Midorima nggak mau nerima?"

"Nggak jadi gue kasiin ke dia," jawab Kagami setelah berhenti berusaha untuk mengambil kembali kartunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine dan memulai memakan cokelatnya.

"Dia nggak mikirin hal-hal kayak gitu sekarang, sekolah lebih penting katanya,"

"Ugh _nerd_ ," balas Aomine tetap meneruskan makan. "Hey mungkin kalo sama lu, dia mau merubah pikiran."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami dan menatap Aomine. "Emang lu mau pacaran sama gue?"

"Nggak lah!" jawab Aomine kemudian berjalan semakin cepat.

"Bilang aja kalo lu mau sama gue," kata Kagami sambil mengejar Aomine.

"Jijik lu Baka." Aomine berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah dan dikejar oleh Kagami yang tertawa.

.

"Oi Baka, lu belum selesai?"

Kagami menolehkan wajahnya dari menggunting kertas berwarna untuk hiasan aula sekolah untuk perayaan sekolah bersama anggota OSIS yang lain dan melihat Aomine menghampirinya.

"Kan gue udah bilang gue pulang sore hari ini," jawab Kagami. "Napa lu belum pulang?"

"Mau ngutang." jawab Aomine enteng.

"Bayar dulu utang lu kemaren," balas Kagami dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Yeh entar,"

"Kalo lu mau disini bantuin gue sini," suruh Kagami.

"Nggak mau."

Kagami memutar bola matanya kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil kertas lain. Dia mengutuk siapapun yang menaruh kertas itu di atas lemari tinggi. Kagami lalu mencoba berjinjit untuk menggapai kertas itu tapi tetap tidak sampai. Dia akan memanggil Aomine untuk menolongnya ketika tiba-tiba ada dua tangan di pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Kagami menghela napas kaget lalu menengok ke belakang dan melihat Aomine menatapnya balik.

"Cepet ambil, lu berat Baka."

Kagami cepat-cepat mengambil kertas yang dibutuhkannya sebelum Aomine menurunkannya lagi.

" _T-thanks_." gagap Kagami dan merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Hn." Aomine menjawab lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Kagami- _senpai_ ," Kagami akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine ketika mendengar Suzuki memanggilnya. "Aku sudah selesai membuat _banner_ nya. Dipasang dimana?"

"Oh sini," Kagami lalu berjalan menuju dinding dekat pintu masuk yang diikuti oleh Suzuki. "Tolong ambilin tangganya,"

Setelah Suzuki meletakkan tangganya di tempat yang benar, Kagami mulai memanjatnya sambil membawa _banner_.

"Kagami- _senpai_ , biar aku saja yang memasangnya," kata Suzuki khawatir.

"Nggak papa, lu pengangin aja tangganya," balas Kagami dan mulai memasang _banner_ untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah.

"Suzuki- _kun_!"

"Bentar," jawab Suzuki ke anggota OSIS lain yang memanggilnya. "Kagami- _senpai_ , ada yang memanggilku, _Senpai_ nggak papa aku tinggal?"

"Oh ya." jawab Kagami teralihkan perhatiannya dan menatap ke belakang. Dan karena dia terlalu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan kedua tangannya yang sibuk memasang _banner_ dan tidak memegang tangga, keseimbangannya menjadi terganggu dan membuatnya terjatuh ke samping.

"Kagami- _senpai_!"

"Taiga!"

Kagami memejamkan kedua matanya tapi dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Suzuki dan Aomine saat dia jatuh.

.

.

.

kaloadayangpengenliatpenampakannyakagamicewekbisadiliatdiakuninstagramku :v


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo, Fem!Kagami, OC(s)

.

.

.

"Kagami- _senpai_!"

"Taiga!"

Kagami memejamkan kedua matanya tapi dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Suzuki dan Aomine saat dia jatuh. Kagami akan menerima lantai keras yang akan dihantamnya ketika dia jatuh tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit malah ada dua tangan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya untuk mencegahnya tertarik gaya gravitasi dan menabrak lantai. Kagami membuka matanya dan melihat mata hijau dengan kacamata menunduk untuk menatapnya. Kagami langsung merasakan wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Midorima menangkapnya saat dia jatuh dan membuatnya aman di lengannya, Kagami tidak tahu harus senang atau malu dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Midorima dan menurunkan Kagami dari gendongannya.

"Y-ya," kata Kagami dengan wajah semerah rambutnya. "Makasih Midorima."

Midorima mengangguk dan membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya lagi.

"Kagami- _senpai_ , _Senpai_ nggak papa?" tanya Suzuki dengan wajah yang masih khawatir.

"Huh? Oh ya gue nggak papa," jawab Kagami yang sebelumnya masih melihat punggung Midorima.

" _Senpai_ , biar aku aja yang masang _banner_ nya." kata Suzuki dan mulai memanjat tangga untuk menyelesaikan memasang _banner_ yang sebelumnya dipasang Kagami.

"Oke hati-hati." balas Kagami dan membantu memegang tangga yang dipanjat Suzuki.

"Apakah sudah pas?"

"Ya," jawab Kagami dan memegang lagi tangganya saat Suzuki akan turun. "Makasih Suzuki."

"Sama-sama, _Senpai_." balas Suzuki ketika dia sudah turun dan tersenyum ke Kagami.

Kagami menghampiri Aomine ketika Suzuki dipanggil lagi oleh salah satu anggota OSIS yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Lu nggak papa?"

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. "Lu telat nanyanya."

"Gue mau kesana tapi lu udah punya dua ksatria yang udah nolongin lu disana tadi," balas Aomine.

"Apa maksud lu?" tanya Kagami yang tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat Midorima tadi menangkapnya agar dia tidak jatuh. Kagami memandang di mana Midorima berada yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu anggota OSIS dan merasakan wajahnya memerah. Kagami lalu membuang mukanya ketika Midorima menengokkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Baka, ayo pulang." kata Aomine dan menusuk-nusuk pipi kemerahan Kagami dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kagami melihat jam tangannya dan melihat sekarang memang sudah sore. "Oke, gue mau pamit ke Midorima dulu."

"Gue tunggu di luar."

.

"Makan pesanan lu sendiri!" Kagami lagi-lagi menampik tangan Aomine yang akan mengambil kentang gorengnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke restoran cepat saji untuk makan sebelum pulang.

"Pelit lu,"

"Emang siapa yang bayarin makanan lu?"

"Apa? Gue bayar sendiri," sanggah Aomine lalu kembali makan _burger_ keduanya.

Kagami memicingkan matanya. "Make duit gue."

"Duit lu yang udah gue pinjem, jadi secara teknis itu udah jadi duit gue jadi gue bayar sendiri."

"Terserah lu." balas Kagami dan menendang kaki Aomine di bawah meja.

"Emang ulang taun sekolah kapan?" tanya Aomine.

"Entar tanggal dua puluh, emang lu nggak ingat? Taun lalu kan juga diadain." jawab Kagami dan membuka bungkus _burger_ ketiganya.

"Taiga," Aomine kembali mencari kesempatan untuk mencuri kentang goreng Kagami. "Apa yang gue makan malam kemaren aja gue nggak ingat, apalagi kejadian taun lalu."

"Lu aho sih." balas Kagami lalu segera melindungi kentang gorengnya dari tangan Aomine.

"Terus, lu mau datang sama siapa?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Apa maksud lu? Sama lu lah." jawab Kagami.

"Gue nggak mau keliatan sama lu," balas Aomine dan Kagami menendangnya lagi. "Emangnya entar nggak ada pesta yang buat dansa-dansa gitu kayak taun kemaren?"

"Ya,"

Aomine rasanya ingin menggeplak Kagami yang tidak segera mengerti maksudnya. "Terus lu mau sama siapa?"

"Sama lu lah," jawab Kagami.

"Nggak, gue mau nyari cewek lain." tolak Aomine mentah-mentah.

"Siapa?"

"Nggak tau, pokoknya sama cewek lain." jawab Aomine. "Kenapa lu nggak ngajak Midorima aja atau adik kelas yang hobinya manggilin lu Kagami- _senpai_ Kagami- _senpai_ itu, keliatannya dia suka sama lu."

Kagami merona merah mendengar perkataan Aomine. "Apa yang lu bicarakan?! Nggak mungkin Suzuki suka sama gue."

"Mungkin aja." balas Aomine enteng.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari festival untuk ulang tahun sekolah dimulai dengan murid-murid yang membuat kelas-kelas mereka menjadi lebih menarik untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah. Kelas Kagami dan Aomine memutuskan untuk menjadikan kelas mereka menjadi rumah hantu untuk menarik murid-murid lain ke kelas mereka.

"Ketua, gue jaga stan depan buat tiket aja ya," kata Kagami ke ketua kelasnya. Dia sebenarnya agak tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau supernatural seperti ini, bukannya Kagami takut tapi… yah dia memang takut sih. Tapi saat pemilihan tema apa yang akan diusung kelasnya untuk festival Kagami memilih rumah hantu. Lebih baik itu daripada pilihan yang satunya lagi yaitu _maid butler café_ karena di pilihan _maid butler café_ , Kagami harus memakai pakaian _maid_ unyu yang sampai seratus tahun tidak mungkin akan Kagami pakai. Jadi dia lebih memilih rumah hantu daripada harus menghadapi Aomine yang pasti akan menggodanya kalau dia sampai memakai pakaian seperti itu. Dan untungnya pilihan rumah hantu yang mendapat _vote_ terbanyak meskipun dengan selisih yang sedikit. Meskipun sekarang dia masih harus _cosplay_ sebagai manusia serigala lengkap dengan telinga serigala yang bertengger di kepalanya dan juga ekor palsu di pantatnya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus memakai pakaian dengan renda-renda dan harus menghadapi orang-orang yang pasti akan meminta berfoto bersama atau meminta fotonya.

"Kenapa nggak ikut di dalam? Kostum lu udah pas buat nakut-nakutin pengunjung." kata ketua kelasnya yang kelihatannya sedang menjadi penyihir.

 _Yah, masalahnya entar gue yang bakal takut_. kata Kagami di dalam hati tapi dia tetap tersenyum dan mencoba mencari alasan. "Umm itu… mungkin stan tiketnya masih butuh bantuan? Gue lihat tadi di dalam anak-anak udah cukup buat nakut-nakutin."

"Oke, lagian stan tiket cuman ada Aomine jadi lu bisa bantu di sana." kata ketua kelasnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam untuk memimpin anak buahnya.

Kagami mengangguk, tentu saja Aomine sudah menyimpan tempat agar dia tidak harus masuk ke rumah hantu kelas mereka. Kagami tahu kalau teman sejak bayinya itu juga takut tentang hantu-hantuan seperti itu meskipun dia pasti akan menyangkalnya kalau ditanya. Kagami menuju depan kelas dan melihat Aomine duduk di stan tiket kelas mereka dan bukannya melakukan tugasnya memberi tiket masuk untuk pengunjung dan mencatat nama-nama mereka, dia malah bermain-main dengan _smartphone_ nya.

"Lu jadi apaan sih?" tanya Kagami setelah menghampiri Aomine dan duduk di sampingnya.

Aomine mendongak dari _smartphone_ nya untuk melihat Kagami. "Vampir."

Kagami mengamati Aomine lagi, oh jadi untuk menjadi vampir dia cukup memakai seragam sekolahnya plus jas sekolahnya tanpa apapun lagi. Dasar nggak modal. "Lu tau Aho, vampir biasanya kaya dan punya uang banyak jadi nggak mungkin vampir cuman pake seragam sekolah. Lebih baik lu jadi hantu sekolah ini yang katanya nungguin toilet cowok itu."

Aomine memicingkan matanya lalu mengamati Kagami. "Emang lu jadi apaan?"

" _Werewolf_."

"Ngapain lu jadi manusia serigala kalo lu takut anjing?" tanya Aomine. "Lu lebih pantas jadi manusia harimau atau manusia badak."

"Ahomine!" Kagami lalu memukul lengan Aomine. "G-gue nggak takut anjing."

"Lalu kenapa lu manjat-manjat ke gue kemaren waktu ada anak anjing yang lari ke arah lu?" tanya Aomine dan menyeringai ke Kagami.

Kagami merona merah mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. "G-gue nggak pernah kayak gitu!"

"Oh ya, coba gue nyari anjing sekarang dan lu coba memegangnya." tantang Aomine.

"Oke, tapi lu harus masuk ke rumah hantu kelas sekarang." kata Kagami balik menantang Aomine.

"K-kenapa gue harus masuk ke sana?" tanya Aomine gugup.

"Kalo gue harus megang anjing jadi lu juga harus masuk ke rumah hantu." jawab Kagami lalu ganti menyeringai ke Aomine. "Kenapa? Lu takut?"

"S-siapa yang takut! Gue nggak kayak lu yang kayak anak TK takut di rumah sendirian."

"Gue juga nggak takut!"

"Ayo masuk bareng kalo begitu!"

"Siapa takut!"

"Hey lu, jagain stan tiket." kata Aomine ke salah satu teman sekelasnya yang lewat.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke rumah hantu buatan teman sekelas mereka dengan mental yang dipaksa berani. Mereka masuk berdampingan ke kelas mereka yang sudah dirubah menjadi seperti rumah hantu dengan pencahayaan yang minim dan dekorasi-dekorasi seram. Kagami melirik Aomine di sampingnya yang meskipun gelap dia bisa melihat wajahnya berkeringat yang Kagami yakin keadaannya juga sama buruknya dengan Aomine.

"Kalo takut bilang aja, lu bisa keluar sekarang sebelum kita masuk terlalu dalam." kata Kagami mencoba membuat suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar karena takut.

" _Lu_ kalo takut bilang aja." balas Aomine.

"Gue nggak takut."

"Cepet lanjut kalo begitu!"

"Hmph!" kata Kagami lalu berjalan mendahului Aomine.

Sekarang karena masih di tahap awal, maka para setan dan dedemit yang dipersiapkan belum muncul dan hanya suasana gelap dengan lampu yang nyala-padam. Kagami merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika memasuki belokan dan mulai terdengar musik-musik horor dan benda-benda yang bergerak-gerak sendiri.

"Ahh!" Kagami berteriak kaget ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan cengkeraman di pundaknya dan menengok ke belakang dan melihat ternyata tangan Aomine yang mencengkeramnya.

"Aho, lu ngapain?!" tanya Kagami dan menghela napas lega.

"Sini gue pegangin biar lu nggak hilang." kata Aomine dan menarik Kagami ke belakang untuk lebih dekat ke tubuhnya.

"Lepasin!" kata Kagami dan melepaskan diri dari Aomine. "Gimana gue bisa hilang kalo sebentar lagi udah—Aaaaaahhhh!"

Kagami berteriak ketika tiba-tiba ada perempuan dengan pakaian putih kotor dan rambut hitam panjang menutupi wajahnya dan keluar dari sumur buatan di depannya. Aomine ikut berteriak dan menarik tangan Kagami untuk mengajaknya berlari.

"A-apakah setannya udah hilang?" tanya Aomine yang terengah-engah dan membungkuk dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di lututnya.

"K-keliatannya udah." jawab Kagami yang juga terengah-engah di samping Aomine.

"Ayo keluar."

Kagami mengangguk dan akan keluar bersama Aomine ketika tiba-tiba pintu toilet buatan di samping mereka menjeblak terbuka yang membuat mereka berdua kaget dan segera berlari lagi. Tapi karena suatu hal, Aomine menyandung salah satu properti untuk dekorasi dan menabrak Kagami.

"Aduh!" kata Aomine meskipun Kagami yang ditabraknya dan harus menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Kagami tidak meneriakinya atau memukulnya karena menabraknya tapi Kagami hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"A-a-a-a-a-apa yang lu lakuin?!" tanya Kagami dengan suara bernada tinggi.

"Huh?" tanya Aomine balik dan memandang Kagami bingung tapi dia akhirnya menyadari di mana tangannya berada. Aomine memandang wajah Kagami yang semerah rambutnya lalu menunduk melihat tangannya yang tidak sengaja berada di daerah _dada_ Kagami. "T-Taiga, gue nggak sengaja—"

"Mesum!" tanpa menunggu penjelasan Aomine, Kagami langsung menendang Aomine sampai menabrak Hanako- _san_ palsu dan membuat toilet buatannya rusak. Kagami langsung menghentakkan kaki dan keluar meninggalkan Aomine dengan hantu-hantu palsu.

"Oi Taiga, suer gue nggak sengaja," kata Aomine sambil meletakkan jari kelingkingnya di telinga setelah berhasil mengejar Kagami keluar. "Ngapain juga gue megang _oppai_ lu…"

Kagami masih cemberut dan tidak menghiraukan Aomine. Dia masih jengkel dengan perbuatannya Aho dan berjalan tidak melihat-lihat jalan sampai membuatnya menabrak seseorang.

" _Sorry_ …"

"Taiga,"

Kagami mendongak dan melihat Himuro menatapnya balik. "Tatsuya,"

"Kamu nggak papa?"

Kagami akan menjawab kalau dia tidak apa-apa tapi matanya melirik Aomine yang masih mengoceh dan membuatnya tersenyum di dalam hati. Kagami langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke Himuro dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Himuro.

"Taiga, kamu kenapa?" tanya Himuro dengan suara yang khawatir.

"Hiks… Tatsuya… Daiki hiks…" Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya ke Himuro dan mengeluarkan tangisan buaya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya dan membisiki sesuatu ke telinga Himuro lalu pura-pura menangis lagi dan memeluk Himuro.

"Bentar Taiga," Himuro lalu melepaskan pelukan Kagami sebelum menghampiri Aomine dan membuangnya ke angkasa tinggi.

Kagami akan tertawa tapi ditahannya ketika Himuro menghampirinya lagi. "Kamu nggak papa?"

Kagami mengangguk dan pura-pura menyeka matanya.

"Kamu mau ke kelasku? Kelasku membuat café dan aku yang menjadi _chef_ nya. Gratis khusus untukmu." kata Himuro mencoba menghibur Kagami.

"Oke." balas Kagami tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Himuro. Kagami lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke Aomine yang masih hampir sekarat.

.

.

.

"Oh… Mama masih ingat pesta dansa pertama Mama waktu SMA, waktu itu Mama pergi bareng kakak kelas Mama yang adalah kapten _football_ sekolah dan setelah itu—"

"Uhm Mam, Mama udah cerita cerita itu milyaran kali."

"Oh oke maaf." balas mamanya lalu mengoleskan lipstik ke bibir Kagami terakhir kali lalu melihat wajah putrinya dan tersenyum puas. "Udah selesai."

Kagami lalu berdiri dan mengamati dirinya di cermin. Dia memakai _dress_ yang dulunya adalah punya mamanya dan rambut merahnya dicepol di belakang kepalanya. Kagami tersenyum, dia kelihatan lumayan.

"Kamu akan datang sama siapa? Daiki- _kun_? Tatsuya? Atau ketua OSIS tinggi yang datang tempo hari kesini itu? Siapa namanya? Midorima- _kun_?" mamanya bertanya dengan semangat.

"Daiki." jawab Kagami pendek.

"Oh, jadi kapan kamu jadian dengan Daiki- _kun_?" tanya mamanya masih dengan semangat.

"Mam, aku cuma berangkat bareng Daiki." jawab Kagami sebelum mamanya merecokinya tentang pacaran.

Ketika Kagami akan mengambil _smartphone_ nya untuk menghubungi Aomine untuk segera mengajaknya berangkat, pintunya sudah terbuka dan papanya masuk ke kamarnya. "Taiga, kamu dicari Daiki."

"Oke." Kagami mengangguk.

"Papa tidak pernah melihatmu berdandan seperti ini," kata papanya dan menghampiri Kagami. "Ciee yang mau pacaran…"

"Papa, aku nggak mau pacaran," bantah Kagami dengan muka yang memerah. "Ini untuk acara sekolah."

"Iya Papa, Taiga pacarannya nanti kalo udah sampai sekolah." tambah mamanya.

"Mama!" kata Kagami. "Udahlah aku mau berangkat."

"Hati-hati, Sayang."

" _Bye._ " kata Kagami lalu keluar untuk menemui Aomine. Dia harus berjalan sangat hati-hati karena memakai _heels_ mamanya. Ini sudah lumayan karena sebelumnya Kagami tidak bisa berjalan lima langkah tanpa jatuh dahulu.

"Hai," kata Kagami pelan setelah menghampiri Aomine yang memakai setelan jas yang membuatnya kelihatan lebih tampan seperti biasanya. Yang tidak akan Kagami memberitahunya keras-keras.

"Siapa lu?" Aomine bertanya dan melihat Kagami ke atas ke bawah.

"Jangan becanda! Ayo berangkat," Kagami membalas dan berjalan mendahului Aomine untuk menuju mobilnya.

"Lu keliatan bagus juga Baka." kata Aomine setelah dia mengejar Kagami.

"Bilang aja kalo gue cakep." balas Kagami dan menggandeng lengan Aomine agar dia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Aomine dan tidak jatuh karena _heels_ nya.

"Lu dan cakep nggak pantes dijadiin satu kalimat." Aomine menjawab dan membuat tangan Kagami untuk lebih erat memegang lengannya.

"Kalo gue nggak pake nih sepatu jahanam, udah gue tendang lu ke langit." balas Kagami.

Aomine tersenyum dan menabrakkan pundaknya ke Kagami. "Ayo berangkat, gue udah nggak sabar liat cewek-cewek cantik sekolahan yang bakal pake baju-baju minim jadi _oppai_ nya keliatan."

" _Pervert._ " kata Kagami lalu memasuki mobil Aomine untuk berangkat.

.

"Tai- _chan_!"

"Oh!" Kagami mundur sedikit ketika tiba-tiba Momoi langsung memeluknya ketika dia sudah sampai di aula sekolah yang sudah didekorasi oleh OSIS (termasuk dirinya) dengan ciamik. "Hai Satsuki- _chan_."

"Kamu cantik sekali malam ini~" puji Momoi yang membuat Kagami merona merah.

"Kamu juga." Momoi memang kelihatan sangat cantik dan elegan malam ini (sama seperti hari-hari biasa yang selalu terlihat cantik) dengan _dress_ berwarna biru muda yang sangat pantas untuk dikenakannya.

"Hmph dasar cewek," kata Aomine yang berdiri di sebelah mereka.

Momoi lalu berganti memandang Aomine. "Dai- _chan_ kamu… biasa aja."

"Hey!" seru Aomine dan Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Udah sana pergi Dai- _chan_ , jangan ganggu," kata Momoi dan mendorong Aomine untuk menjauh. Dia lalu berfokus ke Kagami lagi ketika Aomine sudah pergi dengan menggerutu. "Jadi, jangan bilang kamu beneran pergi sama Dai- _chan_?"

"Ap—tentu saja tidak!" bantah Kagami.

"Jadi sama siapa?"

Kagami menjadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. "N-nggak sama siapa-siapa."

"Tai- _chan_ …" kata Momoi dan memegang tangan Kagami. "Kamu tau kan nanti bakal ada acara dansa pasangan, kamu akan sama siapa?"

Kagami mengangkat bahu.

Momoi menghela napas. "Denger-denger Midorin belum punya pasangan loh, mungkin kamu bisa mengajaknya."

"Benarkah?" Kagami bertanya dengan berbinar-binar. Dia sebenarnya sudah mencoba untuk mengajak Midorima menjadi pasangannya di acara ini tapi setiap kali dia sudah berduaan dengan Midorima, nyali Kagami langsung menjadi ciut dan dia langsung kabur.

"Ya, aku bahkan menanyakannya sendiri waktu latihan. Katanya pikirannya sudah penuh dengan acara ini jadi dia tidak punya waktu untuk mencari pasangan." cerita Momoi.

"Tapi… nggak tau deh," Kagami tiba-tiba menjadi ragu lagi.

"Tai- _chan_ , dengar—"

"Momoi- _san_ ,"

Ketika Momoi akan meyakinkan Kagami untuk mengajak Midorima, temannya sudah memanggilnya dan membuatnya menghentikan perkataannya. "Oke aku harus pergi dulu. Pokoknya ajak Midorin!" katanya lalu pergi bersama temannya.

Ketika Kagami akan melakukan saran Momoi, Aomine sudah kembali menemuinya lagi. Dia lalu segera menarik Kagami dan mengajaknya ke pinggir dekat pintu masuk.

"Aduh, apa sih Aho?"

"Lu liat cewek rambut merah di sana?" kata Aomine sambil menunjuk cewek berambut merah yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Coba tanyain dia udah punya pasangan belum? Kalo belum, katakan kalo gue akan ngajak dia."

"Kenapa harus gue yang ngajak dia? Kenapa nggak lu sendiri yang ngajak?" Kagami balas bertanya.

"Gue nggak nyuruh buat ngajak dia, gue nyuruh lu nanya dia udah punya pasangan atau belum." balas Aomine.

"Nggak mau."

"Oke, kalo lu mau pulang sendirian nanti."

"Tsk, Aho." Kagami akhirnya terpaksa menuruti permintaan Aomine dan menghampiri gerombolan cewek yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Kagami menoleh ke Aomine yang langsung menyuruhnya pergi dengan lambaian tangannya. Kagami menggerutu tapi kembali mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Hai," sapa Kagami.

Gerombolan cewek-cewek itu menolehkan kepala mereka ketika mendengar sapaan Kagami. "Ya?"

"Um… gue—"

"Kagami Taiga- _san_ , 'kan? Ada apa?" tanya si cewek berambut merah incaran Aomine.

"Oh lu udah tau gue, oke. Ehem, lu tau cowok di sana?" Kagami menunjuk Aomine yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

"Aomine- _kun_? Kenapa?"

Kagami mengerutkan kening, si Aho populer juga sama cewek-cewek sekolah ini. "Iya, dia mau tau lu udah punya pasangan belum buat dansa nanti?"

Cewek itu membelalakkan matanya lalu terkikik-kikik ke teman-temannya. "Kenapa Aomine- _kun_ pengen tau aku sudah punya pasangan atau belum?"

"Yah… dia mungkin mau ngajak lu."

Cewek itu terkikik-kikik lagi yang membuat Kagami sakit kepala sedikit. Kalau bukan Aho yang minta, dia tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal ini.

"Aku belum punya pasangan." jawabnya akhirnya setelah selesai tertawa-tawa dengan temannya.

"Oke _cool_ , gue akan ngasih tau Daiki." kata Kagami lalu kembali menghampiri Aomine.

"Gimana?" tanya Aomine setelah Kagami kembali.

"Dia belum punya pasangan jadi lu bisa ngajak dia." Kagami menjawab.

"Sip." Aomine lalu akan menghampiri gebetannya tapi kembali lagi. "Eh tunggu, siapa namanya?"

"Nggak tau," jawab Kagami.

"Kenapa lu nggak tanya?"

"Masalah lu," kata Kagami dan menendang Aomine. "Udah sana pergi!"

"Baka." Aomine lalu segera pergi dengan terpincang-pincang sedikit.

Kagami menghela napas lalu berjalan ke meja minuman untuk mengambil jus. Dia lalu akan duduk di situ ketika matanya melihat Midorima duduk sendirian tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kagami lalu mengembalikan gelas jusnya ke tempat semula dan menghampiri Midorima.

"Hai,"

Midorima mendongak dari kertas yang sedang dibacanya ketika mendengar Kagami. "Hai,"

"Lagi ngapain?" Kagami bertanya dan duduk di sebelah Midorima.

"Membaca lagi pidato pembukaan untuk nanti." jawab Midorima.

"Oh, apa aku menganggu?"

"Nggak," jawab Midorima lalu menyimpan pidatonya. "Ada apa?"

"Nggak," Kagami menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Aulanya keliatan beda banget, kamu udah bekerja keras."

"Semuanya bekerja keras," kata Midorima. "Kamu juga sering pulang malam kemarin-kemarin."

"Yah…" balas Kagami. Dia lalu memandang Midorima dengan wajah memerah. "Kamu… kamu s-sudah punya pasangan nanti?"

"Untuk dansa? Belum."

"K-kalo gitu k-kamu mau dansa denganku nanti?" tanya Kagami deg-degan.

Midorima menatap Kagami sebelum membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku nggak bisa dansa."

"A-aku juga," balas Kagami. "Tapi apa kamu tidak ingin?"

Midorima mengamati Kagami sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Baiklah? Oke!" Kagami berseru gembira sebelum menyadari perbuatannya. " _S-sorry_."

"Acaranya akan dimulai, aku akan bersiap untuk membuka acaranya." kata Midorima lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Kagami.

"Oke, aku tunggu di sini." balas Kagami tersenyum dengan gembira.

.

Akhirnya setelah acara-acara yang direncanakan yang lain, acara untuk dansa pasangan berlangsung. Kagami masih duduk di tempatnya semula menunggu Midorima yang masih mengurusi acara malam ini. Kagami melihat pasangan yang lain sudah mulai memenuhi lantai dansa dan musik _slow_ sudah diputar untuk menemani dansa. Ketika Kagami melihat hanya dia sendiri yang masih duduk-duduk manis dan akan mencari Midorima, Midorima sudah menghampirinya dulu.

"Kagami,"

"Ah, aku baru saja akan mencarimu." kata Kagami agak kaget ketika tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Kamu siap?" Midorima mengulurkan tangannya ke Kagami.

"I-iya." Kagami lalu menyambut uluran tangan Midorima dan menggenggamnya erat.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke lantai dansa dengan pasangan yang lain. Midorima langsung melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas ke pinggang Kagami.

"Aku pikir kamu sudah pasangan sama Aomine." kata Midorima, menunduk untuk menatap Kagami.

"Oh nggak, aku sama Daiki cuma berangkat bareng. Dia udah punya pasangan sendiri." jawab Kagami dan memeluk lengan Midorima, mencoba mengikuti gerakan Midorima dan mencoba tidak menginjak kakinya Midorima atau tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Oh," balas Midorima. "Kalian keliatan dekat sekali, aku pikir Aomine adalah pacarmu."

"Bukan, kami hanya teman." jawab Kagami dan akan akan bergerak ke kiri tapi Midorima malah bergerak sebaliknya sampai membuatnya menginjak kaki Midorima dengan sepatu haknya. "Oh maaf maaf."

"Nggak papa," jawab Midorima sambil mengernyit sedikit.

"K-kalo kamu gimana? Apa kamu punya orang yang disukai?" Kagami bertanya setelah mereka kembali mencoba untuk berdansa lagi.

"Hm? Nggak ada," jawab Midorima.

"Nggak ada satupun?"

Midorima menjawab dengan menggeleng. Kagami mengangguk dan menunduk. Mungkin tidak apa kalau dia hanya berteman dengan Midorima, tidak masalah kalau mereka hanya teman, teman juga bisa menjadi dekat. Seperti dia dengan Aomine selama ini, tapi dia ingin lebih dari teman dan sesuatu yang lebih spesial. Tapi… ya sudahlah.

"Kagami,"

Kagami mendongak menatap ketika Midorima memanggilnya. "Apa?"

"Uh… kamu mau istirahat sebentar?"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Kagami bertanya bingung tapi menyadari di mana kakinya berada. "Oh maaf Midorima."

"Nggak papa." kata Midorima lalu berjalan pelan-pelan untuk duduk.

"Kamu beneran nggak papa?" tanya Kagami khawatir dan mengikuti Midorima. Ternyata daritadi sejak dia berpikir, dia secara tidak sadar sudah menginjak-injak kaki Midorima dengan sepatunya.

"Ya." jawab Midorima dan membungkuk untuk memijat-mijat kakinya.

"Maaf Midorima, aku beneran nggak sengaja," Kagami meminta maaf lagi dan membungkuk di depan Midorima untuk melihat kakinya. "Mungkin kamu harus ke UKS."

"Aku nggak papa Kagami," kata Midorima.

"Ayo aku anterin." Kagami lalu menggandeng tangan Midorima untuk mengantarkannya ke UKS. Midorima yang sebelumnya merasa tidak apa-apa akhirnya menuruti Kagami untuk UKS.

.

Kagami kembali duduk sendirian setelah mengantar Midorima ke UKS dan hanya melihat pasangan-pasangan yang lain. Sebenarnya dia mau menemani Midorima di UKS tapi dia menyuruhnya kembali. Satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk berdansa dengan Midorima dan dia malah mengacaukannya. _What an idiot_.

"Hey,"

Kagami menoleh ketika mendengar Aomine duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa lu di sini?"

"Bosen." jawab Aomine.

"Emang cewek lu kemana?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Nggak tau, katanya mau ke kamar mandi daritadi nggak balik-balik." Aomine menjawab dan mengambil jus yang Kagami pegang dan meminumnya.

"Ngambil sendiri kenapa," omel Kagami.

"Lu daritadi ngejomblo di sini?" tanya Aomine.

"Nggak, gue tadi sama Midorima."

"Trus?"

"Midorima di UKS sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

Kagami memelototi Aomine dengan wajah memerah. "G-gue nggak sengaja nginjak kakinya waktu dansa tadi."

Aomine hampir menyemburkan jus yang diminumnya ketika mendengar jawaban Kagami dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan ketawa!" sentak Kagami dan memukul lengan Aomine.

"Kaki lu gajah sih." Aomine masih tertawa.

"Diam!" Kagami cemberut dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Hey," kata Aomine akhirnya setelah dia berhenti tertawa dan mencolek Kagami.

Kagami masih tetap tidak menatapnya.

"Hey, lu mau dansa?"

Kagami akhirnya menoleh. "Sama lu?"

"Ya."

Kagami mempertimbangakan sebentar, yah… daripada hanya duduk-duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun lebih baik dia berdansa bareng Aomine. Midorima juga mungkin tidak akan mau lagi berdansa dengannya.

"Oke." Kagami lalu berdiri dan memegang tangan Aomine.

"Mungkin dia nggak papa," kata Aomine setelah mereka sudah di lantai dansa.

"Siapa?" Kagami mendongak untuk melihat Aomine.

"Midorima, mungkin dia nggak papa." jawab Aomine dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Kagami.

"Ya…" balas Kagami, meletakkan kepalanya ke dada Aomine dan memeluk leher Aomine.

Aomine membalas dengan meletakkan pipinya di atas kepala Kagami dan berayun bersama diiringi lantunan musik.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!"

Ketika Aomine dan Kagami baru datang ke sekolah, Momoi berlari-lari menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa Satsuki- _chan_?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Kalian menang!" kata Momoi berbunga-bunga dan memegang tangan Aomine dan Kagami.

"Apa yang lu omongin, Satsuki?" Aomine bertanya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kedua temannya, Momoi langsung menarik Aomine dan Kagami untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Lihat! Lihat!" tunjuk Momoi ke pengumuman yang ditempel di depan ruang OSIS.

Aomine dan Kagami melongo melihat pengumuman itu.

.

.

.

A/N: sori update nya lama :') review pls~

P.S. Fem!Kagami bisa dilihat di akun instagramku aflhyla


End file.
